Can You Turn My Black Roses Red?
by mikkymouse
Summary: Jaessa and Kassi are two normal people from Michigan. What happens when a terrible and strange accident causes them to appear in Middle Earth? The girls are set far from each other, both lost. How far will these girls go to find each other?
1. A Free Trip

A/N: I know that the Palantiri are indestructible, but I asked myself a question... what if one of them somehow managed to be sent to our world be mistake? What if the rules that it was bound by in Middle-Earth did not apply here? Meaning... what if simple things could break it in our world?So, this is what came of those questions... enjoy! P.S It's sort of Pippin centric, because he's my favorite ^_^ Reviews would be VERY much appreciated! *hint hint*

Chapter One: A Free Trip

''In a moment, everything can change.'' - Hilary Duff

It was a cold and rainy day in Linden, Michigan as my cousin Kassi and I looked for a place to stop in and dry off. We raced up and down the pavement, frantically searching for a store. We spotted a little antique shop across the street and we hurried over to it.

''I told you we shouldn't have left the car at the theatre! I told you it waould rain, didn't I?'' Kassi nagged as we entered quickly. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and we looked around. This store we so small, but it was packed with a lot of stuff. To us, it appeared mostly as just junk, but some of it was kinda cool looking.

''Oooh, look at that stone! Isn't it so pretty?'' Kassi gasped with wonder, pointing at a large blue stone bigger then my head. It was a blue orb with several streaks of light and dark blue staining the surface.

''It is.'' I agreed, shivering.

''Hello, ladies. How is the weather?'' The lady that owned the shop came out of no where and eyed us with an amused look on her face. She was very young, probably in her early twenties.

''It's pouring out there!'' I admitted, shaking the water out of my hair.

''I thought so. It's about time, too. I'm Melissa, I'm the owner. See anything you like, let me know. You can dry off here for a while, if you'd like.'' She smiled gently.

''I really like that stone.'' Kassi told her.

''Oh, that old thing? I don't like it. I get a wierd feeling when I look at it. It's evil, I swear. I found it back on my farm out west a few years ago, before I moved here. I never could find anyone to take it off my hands. Everyone else I asked to take it said they didn't like it, or it was evil or whatever.'' Melissa sighed.

''I'll take it.''

''Kassi!'' I gave her an annoyed look.

''What? It's really pretty. I like it.''

''You really want it? Here, take it. It's free.'' Melissa grabbed a plastic bag and a cloth, and after wrapping the orb in cloth did she place it in the bag and hand it over to Kassi.

''Yay!'' Kassi cheered.

I had a very bad feeling about the stone, like it was dangerous... almost like it had a mind of its own. Taking a deep breath, I sat on one of the benches Melissa had in her store and waited out the rain. We stayed there for about a half an hour in awkward silence, then the rain stopped.

Kassi and I thanked Melissa for letting us stay in her shop and dry off.

''No problem, girls. Anytime. Thank you for getting rid of that orb for me. I was beginning to think it would haunt me for the rest of my life.'' She shuddered.

We made a hasty exit of the shop and had to walk for about ten minutes until we arrived at the theatre and my little gold malibu was waiting there for me. I unlocked the car and Kassi put her little devil stone in the backseat before climbing into the passenger seat. We had about a half hour drive before we reached our lonely little apartment in Flint.

When we arrived, I was pleansently suprised to see everything was the same. We climbed the steps to find our room on the top floor.

''Ah, much better. I'm going to take a shower.'' Kassi informed me, letting her hair down and setting her stone on the table. She grabbed her pajamas (usually shorts and a tank top in the middle of summer) and raced off to the bathroom. I sighed deeply and wished I claimed it before her.

Maybe I should explain a little bit about us? Well, Kassi is my cousin, as you know, and she was like a sister to me. We had been inseperable as little girls, and when I turned nineteen, I got an apartment, Kassi turned nineteen september fifth, about five months after I did. She told me she didn't have anywhere to stay because her dad was kicking her out, so I asked her to stay with me. She got a job as a clerk for a nearby gas station while I studied for college. In my free time, I either spent time with Kassi, or went out around the town and painted scenes from anywhere I thought was beautiful. I was twenty three now, and Kassi was twenty two. She had two weeks before her birthday, and she was very excited. No, niether of us had boyfriends to share it with, nor a family for that matter because we broke all contact with our family when Kassi moved in with me, but we didn't care. We had each other... best friends and cousins. We were each other's family and friends. No man would come between our friendship.

Smiling absentmindledly, I changed into my pajamas too and settled down in the chair, waiting for Kassi to get done with her shower.

''I feel soooo much better.'' She exhaled deeply.

''I'm sure.''

''Oh yeah, I want to look at my stone!'' Kassi grinned, taking it out of the plastic bag nd unwrapping it. Her nails clacked all over the top and bottome as she tried to think of what to use it for. Getting an idea, she went off to her bedroom. Anxiously, I got up and followed her.

Kassi set it gingerly on her top shelf beside her bed and nodded.

''That looks right, huh? That old stand did come in handy after all.'' She shrugged.

''Well, I'm a little tired, I think I'm going to go to bed.''

''Okay, Hey, sorry about the stone. I know you don't like it, but she offered it to me free.''

''No, it's fine. It's really none of my buisness, and it doesn't look that evil on your shelf. Goodnight, cuz.'' I called her cuz all the time. I knew Kassi like it when I called her cuz for some reason. It made her smile when she was sad. I think she heard the southern catching on in my voice and found it funny.

''Night, Jae.'' She told me. I loved it when she called me Jae, beings as that my full name is Jaessa.

I headed off to my bedroom and swtiched my MP3 pleyer on and started listening to music- it was the only way I got some sleep most nights.

The next morning came before I knew it, and I was rudely woken up by a loud crash. I ripped the headphones from my ears and got out of bed. I looked in the bathroom, but there was no evidence of a crash in there, then I heard Kassi scream. I made my way to her room without hesitation and there she was, trying to fix the shards of her broken stone.

''Oh my God, Kassi, I'm so sorry.''

''I don't even know how it broke! It was on that stand really well!'' She said, confunded. I kneeled beside her to help pick up the pieces. Before we could throw them away, this black smoke started creeping out of the pieces of stone. The lights went dim and started flickering. The door slammed shut.

''What's happening?''

''It's that damn devil stone! I KNEW it was evil!'' I yelled as the smoke started rising and covering everything in sight. I could feel it wrapping around me tightly, like rope. I frantically tried to get it off, but nothing was working. I could only assume the same thing was happening to Kassi, because she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Trying to stay calm, I attmepted to fight it off still, but it was smoke- how do you pull smoke coils apart with your bare hands? I was just about to scream when it started enveloping my face, but it had my mouth covered. I couldn't breathe, think, move or see and I felt like I would explode when suddenly, the smoke vanished and I could see again. Then, I wished I couldn't see again. I wasn't in my apartment, I was looking at a mountainous, green land. I could see people far off in a little village, with houses that seemed to be coming out of the hills. There was plenty of forest near me, woods, in fact, and I had to spin around to see all around me.

''Where the Hell am I?'' I asked, sort of loudly. Sighing frustratedly, I sat down in the dirt road I was standing on and sighed. I hoped this was all a dream, I really did. I left my hand rest in my hair, only to frown when I realized my hair was in fine little curls falling down my back. I put my hands on my face and I didn't feel anything unusual until I reached my ears... which ended in fine little points.

''What am I?'' The second question surfaced as I noticed I was wearing a rather tight corset underneath a bright blue and white dress that came up to my ankles... and I had no shoes. Now I was definatly confused.

''I'm telling you, Pip, I heard something.'' A soft voice said near me. I looked back at the forest looming behind me.

''Oi, what are you doing in the middle of the road?'' The same voice asked. Realizing whoever said it meant me, I got to my feet and thought of running, but where to? I had no idea what or where I was. Then a terrible thought struck me- where was Kassi? Was she as lost and lonely as me? Like a deer caught in the headlights, I was paralyzed. Where was my friend? Wanting to cry, I stopped where I was and turned to see two guys coming my way. They were dressed very oddly. One was taller then the other one, and he was wearing a blueish coat over a yellow waistcoat and blue breeches (which are apparently what people used to wear in medievil times). He had curly golden hair and his eyes were steele grey. The other beside him had piercing dark green eyes and a darker blonde hair, also curly. He wore a white shirt with a green coat overtop and a patterned olive green scarf around his neck, and he also wore silly breeches.

With tears in my eyes, I just stood there.

''Are you alright?'' The shorter one said. With a shudder, I noticed his ears were pointy too.

_Maybe they can help... whatever I am, and wherever I am, they oviously know! _

''Where am I?'' I wondered aloud, trying my best not to cry.

''The Shire. Just outside of Crickhollow, to be exact. I'm Merry, and this is my cousin, Pippin. You are?'' The tall one stated. Hearing him say, ''cousin'' and pat Pippin on the back, I immedeatly felt loss. Now there was nothing holding my tears back. I let them slide down my cheeks as I gazed at them.

Merry frowned and took a step toward me. I took a step back and almost fell.

There was silence for a while, and I thought of running again, but my feet wouldn't work anymore.

''Where is Michigan? Where is Kassi? What am I?'' All of my questions flooded out like my tears as I desperatly tried to figure out what had happened.

''Mich-i-gan? Never heard of it.'' The one called Pippin said with wonder.

At those words, I lost conciousness and this strange new world went dark to me.


	2. Lost

Chapter Two: Lost

''Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?'' - Avril Lavigne

Part One: Jaessa's Point of View

I woke up in a comfy bed, and for a minute, I thought I was home. Then I saw Pippin. He was holding a cloth to my head and watching me carefully.

''How do you feel?'' He asked quietly.

''Awful. I want to go home!''

''Where exactly is home for you?''

''I told you. Michigan.''

''I've never heard of it. Is it here in The Shire?''

''It's not in The Shire, it's in America! The United States? You know? Ughh, it's useless.''

''America? You're in Middle-Earth. I think you might have had a nightmare or something.''

''I can't have a nightmare for twenty three years of my life! What am I? Why is my hair curled, and why don't I have shoes? Why are my ears pointy? Why are you dressed like that?''

''Because we're hobbits. We don't wear shoes. Our hair is curly. We dress this way. Our ears are pointed. It's who we are.''

''I'm-no- I can't be a-a hobbit. I'm human! I'm a human girl! I'm twenty three, and I live in Flint, Michigan with my cousin, Kassi. Oh, lord, Kassi. Where is she?''

''You are a hobbit, lass. A very sick hobbit, perhaps, but a hobbit nontheless. As for your cousin, I don't know where she is. You were all by yourself.''

''The smoke... it took her, too. Maybe she's a hobbit too! Maybe she's here somewhere!'' I gasped, trying to get up. Pippin placed a tender hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down.

''I can't let you up. Merry went to ask Frodo for help, he should be back soon. Until then, I'm going to take care of you. How about you tell me about Michigan? Or your cousin? Or to start off, your name?''

''My name is Jaessa. Michigan is... well, it's a lot like The Shire in some places. Where I grew up, there was a pond in my backyard, and plenty of woods, with wide open fields, and the houses were all little and cozy. Then, I grew up. I had to move out, so I went to Flint, which is not like this place at all. Plenty of large buildings, some that almost touch the clouds, and hoards of people rushing from place to place and crowded houses pushed together. I didn't want to go there, especially alone, but I did it anyway. My cousin Kassi moved in with me short after and we were living together until yesterday. Now, I don't know where she is.''

''Flint doesn't sound nice at all. Why do you want to go back?''

''I... I don't know. I suppose I just feel like I grew up there... I've lived in Michigan all my life. Now I'm here in this strange world and I don't know where am or what I'm doing, and Kassi is gone... I'm all alone.''

''You're not alone. You've got us now... and we're going to find Kassi. I promise.''

''Why?''

''Because I don't know what I'd do if I lost Merry.'' His green eyes locked with mine and I didn't know how to thank him.

''Thank you, Pippin. I don't know what to say.'' Before Pippin could say anything back, I heard a door being opened and frantic chattering. In walked Merry, and another hobbit. This one had charcoal black ringlets and bright blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and breeches. Behind these two walked a very tall old man, wearing a grey pointed hat and matching grey robes. His beard fell to his waist and his blue eyes surveyed me. He had to bend over because he was too tall for this little house.

''I'm Gandalf the Grey, a wizard and friend of hobbits. I heard my help was needed here.''

''I can't believe you found Gandalf, Merry!'' Pippin grinned.

''Well, him and Frodo were in his wagon, heading to see old Bilbo before his birthday party tonight.'' Merry shrugged.

Pippin refused to move, so Gandalf had to sort of half stand by him to get a good look at me.

''She says she's a human, and that she's from a different world.''

''It's very possible, but if I may ask, how did you get here?''

''There was an orb... it was sort of black... my cousin got it from a lady that owned an antique store. She was convinced it was pure evil and she wanted nothing to do with it. She just gave it to Kassi for free. Then, it broke hen we got it home... it fell off her shelf and at first, we started cleaning it up. Then, this smoke came out of the shards, the lights went dim, the door closed by itself and the smoke was wrapping around us. I thought I was going to die, but then I opened my eyes and I was here.'' I recalled. Gandalf's eyes widened.

''I must ride to Isengard... at once!'' He announced.

''Ride? Like, on a horse?''

''For me, yes, but you would have to ride a pony if you were to go anywhere.''

''Why?''

''Because hobbits are also very short.'' Pippin added, looking down.

''Of course. Lovely. Damn, I want to be human again!'' I growled.

''You'll get your wish soon enough.''

''Gandalf, right? My cousin came with me... and I don't know where she is.''

''All the more reason to travel to Isengard. Saruman will have the answers, although I believe I know what happened.'' He sighed.

''Does this mean we have to look after her, Gandalf?''

''For now, yes. I'll tell Bilbo I won't be able to make it for his party tomorrow, unless your new hobbit friend would be willing to wait a day or so for me to take off.'' Gandalf looked at me.

''I suppose, but no more then that, please. I'm really worried about Kassi.''

''Alright. I will set out as early as I can the day after tomorrow.''

''Thank you.'' I felt so appreciative towards these people, they had done nothing but help me since I got here.

Gandalf and Frodo left to talk with Bilbo, leaving me with Merry and Pippin.

''Well, what do we do while we're waiting?'' I asked.

''Do you smoke?'' Merry asked.

''Goodness, no.''

''Do you drink?''

''No.''

''Okay...hm.. do you want to go and see more of the Shire?''

''Sure, I guess.'' I shrugged.

I got out of the bed and stepped onto the floor and shivered.

''It's a little cold in here.''

''That's because it's fall. It gets cold in this house in fall and winter.'' Merry told me.

''Here, take this.'' Pippin took one of his coats off a rack on the wall and handed it to me.

''Thank you.'' I put it on and smiled because it fit perfectly.

They led me out of the house, and I had to think about who it belonged to.

''Whose house was that?''

''Ours.'' Merry and Pippin replied at the same time.

''You guys live together?'' I couldn't help but laugh.

''What's so funny?'' Merry asked, looking back at me.

''It reminds me of Kassi and I.''

''You two were close, weren't you?''

''Since we were little.'' I nodded. The woods were close by, and now I realized there was a river winding through the Shire.

''Which river is that?''

''The Brandywine river.'' Pippin told me. He made a gesture and I followed them as they got closer to the river. The water was so clear, and clean that I could see the little pebbles in the bed of the river.

Pippin and Merry took a seat beside the rushing water and I joined them. They told me tale after tale of their adventures around the Shire, them stealing from Farmer Maggot, them as kids, stealing pies and cakes from their neighbors.

''Can we go in the water?'' I asked after a long story that ended in Pippin falling out of a tree and landing on Merry.

''Yeah, if you want to.'' Merry nodded.

''I'm going to.'' I bit my lower lip and smiled. I took off Pippin's jacket and handed it to him.

''I hope you realize that the water is deep enough for a little hobbit like yourself to drown in!'' Pippin frowned, taking the jacket from me.

''Oh well. You guys will save me, won't you?''

''Yeah, definatly.'' They agreed, exchanging glances then looking back at me.

''Okay. Have fun up here.'' I smirked, adjusting my dress and getting a running start. I jumped straight into the water with a big splash. I could feel my soaking wet curls clinging to my neck as I swam around, enjoying the water.

''It's kinda lonely in here...'' I hinted, looking up at the two hobbits.

''See you later, Merry.'' Pippin smiled, throwing the jacket he let me borrow at his cousin and jumping in after me. He came out of the water, laughing like crazy and smoothing his curls back. We watched as Merry stood there for a moment, then tossed the jacket on the ground and went in after us. So, there we were, splashing each other in the Brandywine river like children, as if we had been friends all our lives. Yet, I couldn't help wondering still... where was Kassi?

Part Two: Kassi's Point of View

I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was standing above a wide valley, with woods and buildings all around me. The leaves were all different colors and I could see a city before me. It was vast, with plenty intricate designs on the buildings. There were a few people walking around, all wearing silk or velvet cloaks. I wondered where I was, but I was so fascinated by the waterfall winding through the city and spilling into the valley below me that I didn't have time to thnk about it much.

I looked down to see myself clothed in a beautiful sky blue dress that bared my shoulders. It was split in the middle where an even lighter blue sheer fabric was exposed. A midnight blue ribbbon hung around my waist like a belt and the strands came down to my feet, so they were the same length as the dress. The same color ribbon outlined the top of the dress. The sleeves were incredibly long, and I thought of an angel's robe when I lifted my arms. My wavy brown hair was now compltely straight and fell down to my waist. I reached my hands up to notice my ears were pointy... like an elf. I also wasn't wearing glasses, but I could see better then I ever had before.

_What happened? Where is Jae? _I thought, my heart aching to see her again. I thought it would comfort me to see her again... to have her here with me.

''Excuse me, where am I?'' I asked a young man in a bluish grey velvet robe.

''Why, in Rivendell, my lady!'' He laughed, and he was incredibly merry.

Looking around, I had to figure out how I got here. Maybe Jaessa was here, too!

''Lady Arwen? No, you cannot be Arwen, although you do resemble her.'' He commented.

''Arwen? Can I see her?'' I asked, hoping he meant Jaessa. Maybe I was in a different reality and they changed Jaessa's name. _Maybe we look a lot alike here! _I thought excitedly.

''She's with Elrond.'' He pointed back at the magnificent gazebo. Sure enough, I could see two figures there. With that, he walked away, grinning. I smiled polietly back and walked gracefully towards the pavillion.

Elrond, I guessed, was her father. She resembled him a lot- her dark hair, her bright eyes, even some facial feautures looked very much like his.

''You must be Elrond. I need your help... I don't know where I am... and my cousin, she's missing.''

''What's your name, lady?'' He asked kindly.

''Kassi.''

''Strange name for an elf.''

''That's because I'm not supposed to be an elf, I'm supposed to be a human, living with my cousin Jaessa in Michigan.''

''Michigan? That is no land i've heard of.''

''That's because I think I'm from a different world.''

''A different- by God, this is odd.''

''I know. Please, help me.'' I begged.

''I will do what I can. Perhaps your-cousin, is it- has already been found and we must wait for her to find you. It may be that she is already on her way. Until then, Arwen, will you help her get accustomed?'' He started speaking some strange language I couldn't understand and I realized he must have been speaking elvish. I wondered immedeatly what he was saying.

''Of course, father.'' She smiled gently and stood up. She was wearing a dress much like mins, but blood red with a black corset over top of it.

We walked together and she showed me the inside of ther Rivendell house. She showed me the beautiful chambers where she stayed, then the guest rooms, the sick rooms (used for healing) and the room her father stayed in.

''I suppose you will need a guest room?'' Arwen wondered.

''Sure, I guess. I'm so confused, Arwen. One minute, I'm at home with my best friend, the next thing I know, I'm an elf wandering around Rivendell in this beautiful dress. I feel lost... like this is all a dream.''

''My father was quite suprised to see you, he thought I had a sister for a moment. You resemble me a lot.''

''Yes, when I asked another elf about where I was, he said the same thing.''

''There are several different areas of Middle- Earth... Bree, Moria, Mordor, Rohan, Gondor, Mirkwood, The Shire... she could be anywhere. My father has given you false hope. I don't know where she is, but you must find her. I'm afraid there is not much we can do, not until the grey wizard comes to us. He knows people who can help.''

''Where might I find this grey wizard?''

''I believe my father told me he was headed to a birthday party in The Shire. You can ride one of our horses there, if you wish.''

''Yes, I would like that very much.''

''His name is Gandalf, and you will know him the instant you lay eyes on him. Here, take this map. Tonight, you may stay here as long as you wish, but tomorrow you should find your friend and escape this world. '' Arwen told me, taking a map of Middle-Earth out of her sleeve and giving it to me. She showed me my room and for a long time, I was left alone. I studied the map at first, then set it atop the bedside table and went to explore Rivendell some more.

I walked in the woods nearby and sat beside a tree, my gown curling up slightly from the gentle breeze.

''Lady Arwen, what are you doing outside the house?''

''I'm not Arwen. My name is Kassi.'' I told the handsome elf marveling at me. He was tall, with long brown hair and electric blue eyes.

''Ah, sorry. You look much like the lady. She is very solemn these days... as are you. What's the matter?'' He asked, sitting beside me.

I told him my story, and he stared at me for a long time.

''You leave tomorrow?''

''Yes. I almost wish I could stay longer, this place is so beautiful.''

''Perhaps you don't have to leave right away. Maybe you could stay for a few days.''

''I'm not sure. I miss Jaessa, and I'm worried about her. I'm afraid something terrible might have happened to her.''

'' I'm very sorry. Perhaps she is on her way here. I am Raylian, son of Raoel, by the way.''

''Kassi, daughter of Scott.''

''Scott? What a strange-''

''I know, it's a strange name.'' I laughed, shaking my head.

I slept very uneasily that night, and I was very afriad. I missed Jae, and I wondered what happened to her.

The next morning, I awoke with a start. I pondered Raylian's words. Sighing, I left the map on the table and went to find Arwen.

''Are you ready?''

''I have decided I'm going to stay for a few more days, until I'm sure she's not looking for me.''

She nodded and I went off to find Raylian.

''So, you have chosen to stay?''

''For a few more days.'' I smiled.

''Good. At least it will be less lonely for Arwen and I for a few more days.''

''Why are you lonely? Surely you must have a girlfriend or something?''

''Nay, there is no woman in my life... at least... there wasn't.'' He smiled brightly at me and I began to catch onto his hint. Grinning, I rested my back against the trunk of a tree.

_I'll find you, Jaessa. Whatever it takes, I'll find you. _


	3. Learning

Chapter Three: Learning

A/N: So this chapter sort of describes more in what direction I'm trying to take this story. You'll get it at Bilbo's party. ^_^ Again, feel free to review. I'm open to constructive critisism. Sorry Kassi's parts are so short... there just isn't anything going on with the elves at this point. Also, pay attention to details, I'm sorry it's so confusing, but they way I'm writing it is a little hard to figure out, so I'm doing my best to make it easy to understand!

'Make the best of this test and don't ask why, it's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.'' -Green Day

Part One: Jaessa's Point of View

''I wonder if she's looking for me.'' I whispered to Pippin.

''If your bond is anything like mine and Merry's, she's been up and down Middle-Earth searching.''

''I miss her so much.''

''I can tell. Come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes.'' He smiled.

It had been a few hours since I had played in the river, and I was starting to shiver. Luckily, Pippin had soup and tea that made me warm up a little.

''I don't have anything to wear.'' I admitted.

''Right... uh... MERRY!'' Pippin shouted. I covered my ears.

''What is it, Pip?''

''Can you go ask Rosie for a dress? She doesn't have anything to wear.''

''Okay. It might take a while. Rosie's at the Green Dragon now, I don't suppose she would have anything there. Unless you want to let her borrow some of your clothes until I get her a dress.'' Merry suggested.

''Alright, then.'' Pippin nodded, going into his room for a minute.

''Just uhh... wear these. If you want. You don't have to. I mean, it's perfectly fine if you don't, I understand. If you want to get out of your wet clothes, here you go, if not, you don't have to.''

''Pippin, you talk a lot.'' I grinned, accepting the clothes and kissing him on the cheek. He stared after me as I went to the guest room to change. I came out looking (and feeling) ver, very stupid.

''I look awful!'' I groaned.

''You do not! I think you look fine.'' Pippin blushed.

''Really?''

''Yes. It's only for a little bit anyway.'' He shrugged.

''So, are you and Merry going to show me more of Shire tonight?''

''Well, not really tonight, maybe once we get a new dress for you we can show you around a bit more. Tonight is Bilbo's one-hundred and eleventh birthday.''

''Wow! Do all hobbits live that long?''

''Around there, yes.''

''So it's settled then. We'll take you out again and show you more when you get a new dress. Although, when you get your new dress, try not to get it dirty.''

''You mean wet?''

''Dirty, or wet. You're wearing that dress to the party, my lady.'' He grinned.

''Oh, 'my lady'? Ha. I bet that's what you call all the lady hobbits.''

''You know me so well.'' He joked.

There was an awkward silence between us where we just looked at each other- really looked at each other for the first time.

''For a hobbit, you're pretty cute.'' I whispered. I almost slapped a hand to my mouth.

_That was supposed to stay in my head! _I thought, panicking. My eyes fluttered closed instantly.

''For a human, you're pretty cute, too.'' He admitted his thoughts to me.

''Sorry, I shouldn't have said that.''

''And why not? Is there something wrong with it?''

''Just that I have to go back. Gandalf will be leaving tomorrow to get help from that Saruman guy and I- I might not be here for more then two days.''

''You don't have to go back. There's always a choice or a decision.''

''I don't have a choice, Pip. It's where I belong.''

''Maybe... just maybe... it's not where you belong. Maybe this was fate... you coming here. Maybe you were meant to be here, with Merry and I. Maybe Kassi is meant to be wherever she is.''

''Maybe. I don't know, Pippin. I don't have a family to go back to, I don't really have a job to go back to, I don't have a world to go back to. I just feel it's wrong to stay here and irritate you guys. You have been nothing but sweet to me since I came here. I don't think I would've made it without you.'' I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, and Pippin rushed to me without a word, he took me into his arms. I felt his chin atop of my head as I cried into his chest.

''You haven't bothered us one bit. You're lost, is all. Jae, look at me.'' He placed a tender hand on my chin and pulled me up to look at him.

''I really want to kiss you.'' I breathed.

''Then do so.''

''I wish I could.''

''Just one little kiss couldn't possibly hurt. Just... one...kiss...'' He tilted my chin up so our lips could meet. It was soft and sweet, and Pippin pulled away all too soon.

''That wasn't so bad, was it?'' He questioned me.

''No...'' I stood there, letting him hold me for the longest time. My head rested against his chest once more and I relaxed at last.

Smiling softly, I wished I could stay here. With Pippin and Merry. Maybe this was where I belonged.

Before I could ponder it any further, Merry walked into the room, carrying a very fancy dress. It was black and white. The bodice was white and lacy, while the long flowing skirt was black. The sleeves were long and black, and they ended with a final ruffle around the bottom of my wrist.

''Do you realize how many people made fun of me carrying this over here?'' Merry asked, ignoring how close his cousin and I were.

''What? Did they think you were going to wear it?''

''Apparently.'' Merry rolled his eyes bitterly.

''Thank you, Merry. You really didn't have to do that for me.''

''Eh, what are friends for?'' He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

I took the dress and padded to the other room to try it on. I stepped out shyly, noticing this particular dress was a little more... sexy then the other one. This dress was very low cut, and the corset that came with the dress was simple enough to put on, but it made my breasts look even bigger then they actually were!

''I'd say you're ready for a party.'' Merry grinned.

Pippin was speechless.

''What do you think, Pip?''

''Ummm... it's nice...'' His mouth hung open.

''You promised that I could see more of the Shire! Come on, let's go!'' I tugged at their hands.

''Alright, alright!'' Merry smiled. We left Crickhollow quickly and they took me to the Brandywine River, where we sat and talked for a while, then we raced each other to the Brandy Hall. I went as fast as my little hobbit legs could go and I collapsed right in front of it, having won the race.

''I... win..'' I gasped for breath. Pippin and Merry trailed behind, trying desperatly to outrace each other. Pippin dropped beside me.

''I demand a rematch! You didn't even know where you were going! You cheated!''

''How could I possibly cheat if I don't know where I'm going, Pip?''

''I- I don't know.'' He said, flustered and out of breath.

''You lost. Accept it.'' I laughed, playfully ruffling his hair. He caught my hand in his and within seconds, we were on the ground, wrestling. I was pulling at his hair and he was fighting against me, rolling over again and again. Merry just sat and watched, smirking the whole time. Finally, Pippin made the mistake of rolling over so I was on top and I slammed his wrists to the ground.

''I win again.'' I grinned, ignoring the fact that there were now leaves in my hair. He didn't even fight against my hold... not one bit. We just sat there, me on top of him, looking into each other's eyes. Grinning, I got off him, stood up and turned around. I had to pull the leaves out of my hair and straighten my dress out. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist and I was being tugged to the ground.

''Ah!'' I shrieked, falling on my ass in the dirt. Pippin was holding me from the back as I struggled madly. His hands flying everywhere he could reach that he thought I might be ticklish. I couldn't supress the giggles that welled up inside me and I burst out laughing and jerking, attempting to break away from him.

''Merry! Help!'' He begged, his arms settling around my waist once more.

''No, Pip. You got yourself into this mess. Can't have her mad at me, too.'' Merry shook his head.

I attempted to get off the ground and out of his hold, but it wasn't working.

''Alright! You win!'' I yelled.

''Yay!'' He cheered, letting me go finally. I adjusted my dress and finished picking leaves out of my hair.

After Merry and Pippin finished showing me around the marshes, Brandy Hall and some other places in the East Farthing, Merry looked at the evening sun.

''We should get heading to Hobbiton if we're going to make it for Bilbo's party.'' He said.

We got on the dirt path and started making way for Hobbiton. The guys would let me know whenever we passed a town, or something important. The sun had almost disappeared from the sky when we passed Bywater and were looking upon hobbiton.

''See the big hill way up there? That's Bag End, where Frodo and Bilbo live.'' Pippin pointed.

''Wow, it's huge!''

''The party's a little closer to hobbiton- see, they're already putting decorations up.'' I looked underneath Bag End to see a little field where several hobbits were hanging banners, putting out tables, and a few were carrying a cake.

''Merry, Pippin! Glad you could make it!'' The blue eyed hobbit said, standing in the dirt path, a little ahead of us. It appeared as though he had been surveying the party planning. He had another hobbit with him. He was a little bigger, with blonde curls and light blue eyes.

''Hello, Frodo, Sam. You remember Jaessa, right?''

''Yeah. I'm Frodo Baggins. We weren't formally introduced.'' The blue eyed one smiled, shaking my hand.

''I'm Jaessa.'' I announced to the other hobbit.

''Samwise Gamgee, at your service.'' He shook my hand firmly.

''Are you and Frodo good friends?''

''Oh yeah. I do a bit of gardening for him, too.'' He nodded.

''That's good. Looks like it will be a fun party.''

''Uncle Bilbo loves parties.'' Frodo grinned.

''I can tell. '' After meeting Frodo and Sam, the guys and I decided to check out the party decorations.

''Look, it's Gandalf's wagon!'' Pippin exclaimed, pointing at a wagon off to the side, loaded with plenty of multi-colored fireworks.

''You have fireworks in this world?'' I asked.

''Oh yeah. Gandalf is actually famous for his fireworks.'' Merry informed me.

''Let's set one off. The big one, that looks kinda like a dragon.'' I pointed at one laying on the left side with orange-pink wings.

''I'm really starting to like you, you know?'' Merry patted me on the back.

''We might want until Gandalf is starting his fireworks. They'll never know it was us!'' I grinned.

The party started off with a bang as plenty of hobbits started filing into their seats placed around the little round tables. They started playing dance music on drums and some rather primitive instruments. Sam was whisked into the lovely arms of Rosie, the girl whose dress I was wearing.

Frodo was dancing with a pretty little black haired hobbit, who was blushing madly. I believe it was the first (and the last) party I went to that Pippin wasn't drunk. He was still out there, dancing like a mad hobbit, with a partner, I might add. I couldn't hide the fact that I was a little jealous of her. He didn't ask me to dance, after all!

''You like Pip, don't you?'' I heard Merry ask as he sat at the table with me.

''Is it that obvious?''

''To me, yes. To him, maybe not.''

''Today, he kissed me.''

''Oh he did, did he? I wondered why you two were so close this morning.''

''I don't know what to do, Merry. I know I have to find Kassi and go home soon, but I feel pulled in all directions when I look at him.''

''Jae, I like you as much as the next hobbit, but no one should feel torn. You have to make a decision; stay here with us, and you will live like you have these last few days. Go home, and live like you were before you ended up in The Shire. I can't tell you which is the best to choose. My only question for you is, suppose you two did fall in love and you decided you would go home the minute you find Kassi. Can you go home and live with yourself after leaving him?'' Merry put his hand overtop mine and his grey eyes seemed to look right through me. He was right. How could I go home and not miss Pippin and the people I left behind here?

Before I could reply to Merry, a warm hand touched my shoulder and I turned my head to see Pippin standing beside me.

''Dance with me.'' He held out his hand. I leaned over and gently kissed Merry on the cheek.

''Thank you.'' I whispered before taking Pippin's hand. He led me into the rushing crowd of people and we started dancing to the beat of drums. We would switch partners every now and then, so I would be dancing with Frodo or Sam, then I would be right back with Pippin. This seemed to go on forever, until we were sitting beside Merry, laughing really loudly.

Gandalf started setting off fireworks, and we headed for his wagon. Merry and I were lookouts while Pippin jumped into the wagon and whipped out the dragon firework. We walked into one of the tents that had been set up for the party and we lit it on fire.

''Uh, boys, I don't think this is such a good idea!'' I shouted while they were fighting over whether they did it right or not. It was too late, because the firework exploded, taking the top of the tent with it and soaring into the sky. I had to choke back a laugh as I looked at Merry and Pippin. They were covered with soot from the tail end of the firework and their hair was spiking up.

Luckily, I had been far enough from the firework that I only got a little on my dress.

We watched the firework light up the sky and take the form of a dragon. It soared over the heads of all the other party-going hobbits and it just barely missed Bilbo. The dragon exploded in the distance, showering The Shire in golden sparkles.

''Let's get another!'' Merry bit back a yelp as he realized Gandalf had a hold of his pointy ear.

''Meriodac Brandybuck... and Peregrin Took. I might have known.'' He had a wicked smile on his face.

''They had help. It was my idea.'' I frowned, looking down.

''Jaessa? Well, you three will have the pleasure of doing the dishes. Come with me.'' I had the feeling the only reason he didn't grab my ear too was because he didn't have an extra arm at the moment. I followed silently, my head bowed still. We were stuck doing dishes from the dinner and desert. Pippin scrubbed, Merry rinsed and I dried. As I walked by Pippin to stack the dishes on the table by Gandalf, I laughed.

''What in God's name is so funny?'' He scowled, his spiky hair now starting to fall flat.

''Peregrin?''

''It's my name!'' He frowned.

''Well it's a strange one!'' I snorted, walking away, leaving him mumble irritatedly to himself.

Bilbo was making his speech as we had just finished, and we were allowed to watch.

''I regret to inform you that this is the end. Goodbye.'' Were his final words as he disapeared into the night.

Everyone panicked, and people were running, and freaking out. some of the hobbits were scuttling this way and that, and I was lost in the crowd.

''Merry? Pippin?'' I shuddered as I looked around.

They were no where in sght- and neither was Gandalf. There was evidence there had been a party, but no one was there.

''Jae? What are you still doing here?''

''I-Frodo- where are Pippin and Merry?''

''I assumed they went home, like the others did.''

''I can't walk to Crickhollow by myself- not at this time of night.''

''You can stay with me the night, if you want. Bilbo has a few guest rooms.''

''Thank you, Frodo.'' I told him. I followed Frodo up the hill to Bag End and was suprised to see a little golden ring in front of the door as we stepped inside. I saw Gandalf sitting in a chair, mumbling to himself.

''Go to bed, Jae. The guest bedroom is the third door on the left.'' He said.

I went straight there without asking any questions, but I didn't sleep. I lay awake in the bed, hearing Frodo talking to Gandalf. They talked a great deal about Bilbo, then Gandalf told Frodo something about, ''Keep it secret, keep it safe.'' I had no idea what he was talking about, but I listened anyhow. Then, I heard the door close. After that, it was silent. I pretended to be sleeping as Frodo rushed around from room to room, looking for something. Amidst all this rustling, I fell into a deep sleep.

Part Two: Kassi's Point of View

I spent so much time with Raylian that it seemed like I wasn't lonely. I missed Jae so much, but he helped make things easier on me. We shared tales of past adventures, and our different worlds, Arwen, Elrond and even different weapons of our worlds.

''A gun sounds extremly deadly.''

''It is. It's a horrible weapon. Most humans use it without thinking. They take the lives of others or their own lives.''

''Thier own?''

''Yes. Plenty of humans kill themselves in my world.''

''That is awful! I don't think I would ever want to go to your world! It sounds dreadful.''

''It is... sometimes. Then, at times, it's wonderful and beautiful. Babies are born, flowers bloom, first snow, hot chocolate... I miss chocolate. It's sad that they don't have it in your world.''

''It sounds delicious.'' Raylian laughed.

''It is! Especially when melted and strawberries are dipped into it! That's the best!''

''I would love to try it.''

''Yeah, but I didn't know I was going to be taken to another world, so I didn't think about bringing any with me. So, what do the women do for fun around here?''

''Cook. Take care of the men.''

''Take care of the men?''

''Yes. Before they are off to war with the orcs of Mordor.''

''War? Orcs? Why don't the women fight?''

He thought I was joking, because he laughed incredibly hard.

''I am serious! Are the women not allowed to fight?''

''No, they aren't. Women are delicate, they do not wish to fight.''

''What if I want to fight?''

''It will not be allowed. Not unless you ride from Rivendell on a very good horse without telling Elrond or Arwen.''

''That's awful! I should be allowed to fight if I want!''

''You don't even know how to use a sword!''

''Then teach me! Please! What if Jae is being held prisoner by orcs and I must know how to fight to save her?''

''Kassi, what you ask will not only take many days-''

''I have time. Please.''

''Alright.'' He gave in, at last.

Rayalin gave me a fine crafted elven sword and together, he taught me how to fight. Every day I would wake up, dress and meet him by the waterfall to practice. I got so good at it, I almost knocked his sword out of his hand.

''You've done well, Kassi. It's getting late, I think it best you make your way to the house of Elrond now, that way they do not suspect anything. I have nothing left to teach you. I pray it protects you on the search for your friend.''

''Thank you, Rayalin.'' I smiled, handing him his sword.

''Keep it.'' He shook his head.

I belted the sword around my leg and hid it underneath my gown. I walked into the house of Elrond and quickly went to the guest room to hide my sword. I came out and almost ran straight into Arwen.

''My father wished you to know that he has a horse aranged for you and is having someone pack it with food and provisions for your journey.''

''When should I leave?''

''Tomorrow, he said.''

''Already?''

''I am afraid so. I will miss you. It has been very comforting to have a friend here in this lonely place.''

''I understand completly!'' I grinned before hugging Arwen warmly.

We sat to dinner for what I thought would be the last time that night. Then, there was a knock on the door. An elf went to see who was visiting and returned with a very elderly man, wearing a grey cloak and matching grey hat.

''Gandalf! This is a suprise! I thought you were gone to The Shire?''

''Indeed, I was. I must ride to Isengard. The one ring has been found.''

Elrond stopped eating and a look of horror came to his face.

''Where?'' Was all he managed to ask.

''The Shire. Right under my nose! Frodo Baggins has it and is on his way here. I would imagine he is close to Bree by now. Him and Samwise Gamgee should be here within two days.''

''Are you positive it is the one?''

''Yes. I saw the writing on the band with my own eyes. I must ride to Isengard- who is this?'' He asked, gazing at me.

''Her name is Kassi. She is searchng for a friend.''

''So... is Jaessa. A hobbit from The Shire. My dear, are you from another world?''

''Yes, I am! You have seen Jae?''

''Indeed I have! I would imagine she is still in The Shire at this moment! I suggest you wait until I visit here again, my dear. I will take you with me and Shadowfax once I am back from Isengard.'' With that, Gandalf left.

''What is the one ring?''

''The ring of Sauron, the dark lord. He forged it in the fires of Mount Doom, and it has the power to destroy all Middle-Earth. Sauron was defeated by Isildur, King of Gondor, but he kept the ring for himself instead of destroying it. He was killed and the ring lost. If sauron finds this ring... he will have immeasurable strength once more and we will all be crushed under his hand.'' Elrond explained.

''I must go to Frodo.'' Arwen said, leaving the table.

''Tell her this is folly!'' Elrond shouted at me. I raced off frantically to find her. I spotted Arwen in the stables with a beautiful white horse.

''Be careful, Arwen.'' I told her, ignoring Elrond's wishes.

''Thank you, Kassi. If I hear word of your friend, I will try to find her. If not, I will bring you the news when I arrive back in Rivendell. If I do not come back within five days, go after me.'' She told me.

''Good luck.'' I wished her.

''You too. By the way, you're quite good with a sword.'' She smiled, mounting her horse and shooting off across the waterfall and into the valley below. They were out of my view within minutes.

''I tried to stop her, Lord Elrond, but she went before I could knock sense into her.''

''I see. Arwen is... headstrong. She rushes into things often. I hope she will be alright.'' He sighed deeply.

I headed into the guest room in silence, missing Arwen. She was the only person here that made me think of home... Michigan. Jaessa. At home, life was quiet and boring. Same thing day after day. Now, I felt as though I was getting ready to go to war? Was I ready for this? Then, for about the fifth time that day, I hoped Jaessa was alright... wherever she was at that moment.


	4. Reunited

Chapter Four: Reunited

''Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now. '' - B.O.B and Hayley Williams

I awoke when a loud noise echoed through the little hobbit hole.

''Where do I go to?''

''Make for the village of Bree. I will meet you in the Prancing Pony soon. Ah, can learn all about them in a months, and in a hundred years they can still suprise you.''

I heard a rustling and then Sam's voice floated into the air after a loud crash.

''I ain't been dropping no eaves sir, honest!''

''It's a little late to be tending the garden, don't you think? What did you hear?''

''Nothing. That is, I heard a great deal about a ring and something about a dark lord but, I'm sorry, sir! Please don't turn me into anything... unnatural.''

''No... perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you.'' There was a great deal of movement and I got out of bed just in time to see the door closing.

_A ring? A dark lord? What do I do now! Frodo's gone, so has Gandalf and Sam, andi'm all alone!_

I sat at the table (that had been cleared rather rudely) and thought about it. I hoped I could go back to sleep and wake up to find the sun shining bright. Then I could go back to Crickhollow and find Merry and Pippin.

It was about a half hour before I heard a slow but loud knock at the door and the whinying of a horse. Carefully, I opened the door. Standing in front of me was the scariest thing I had ever seen. A rider cloaked in black (I couldn't see his face through the black hood) and a dark horse with mad red eyes stood there on the road.

''Shire... Baggins...''

''I'm sorry, he just left.'' I told the rider, fear creeping into my bones. Suddenly, the rider reached out and grabbed my arm, I struggled against his hold, but he was too strong. The rider pulled me onto the back of his horse and I had to hold onto his cloak to stay on the horse. I looked back one last time at The Shire as the dark horse thudded down the path, going back towards Crickhollow. I decided I would jump off when I got close to the Brandywine river, but my plans were crushed when two more riders appeared behind me. There would be no jumping off. We passed Crickhollow and I watched as Pippin and Merry walked up the path. They jumped out of the grasp of the cruel riders as we rode by.

''JAESSA!'' Pippin screamed, and I looked back quickly to see Merry holding his cousin back. Pippin was almost in tears and he was struggling fiercly against Merry's hold.

Tears welled in my eyes as we kept going. I had no idea where they were taking me, but I knew it couldn't be any place good.

Part Two: Pippin's Point of View

I fought against Merry with all my stregnth and elbowed him in the ribs. I broke free and raced towards the path as fast as I could go. I could just barely see the Riders taking my Jaessa out of The Shire. I sighed, looked back at my home... and for the first time in my life... I walked away from it.

''Pippin! Where are you going?''

''Wherever they're taking Jaessa!'' I replied to Merry, who followed me anxiously.

''I'm going with you. You're going to need a friend to get you through this, Pip.''

''Thanks, Merry. Come on, we have to hurry.'' I started to run after them. We hurried off down the path when we ran into someone we didn't expect.

''Frodo? Sam? What are you two doing here?''

''We're going to Bree. I must leave The Shire.''

''Have you seen the riders in black? They have Jaessa!''

''Jaessa? Oh no! They- she- it's all my fault! I left her there alone... I completly forgot she was there!''

''If we hadn't gotten seperated in the crowd, I would've made sure they never took her. We have to find her!'' Frodo and Sam agreed to follow us to Bree, then they woul have to stop because they weren't following the riders. We continued down the path, until we discovered the black riders were hunting us like prey. We had to hide and sneak our way to the Buckleberry Ferry, but we finally escaped with our lives. To my dismay, none of the riders we spotted were holding her captive.

Frodo and Sam stayed at the Prancing Pony, while Merry and I decided to stay for a little while, too.

There, we met Strider.

He took Frodo up to one of the rooms in the Inn and he knew all about the ring after I accidently bumped Frodo and he sort of... went invisible.

''We must leave... go to Weathertop.'' He informed us. He was a very tall man, with long dark hair and a beard. His blue eyes looked at us kindly, but he frightened all of us just a little bit. So, we left the Prancing Pony, even though Gandalf had not arrived yet.

We marched on, through Bree, woods, mountianous landscape and we went as far as our feet could take us... until we reached Weathertop.

''The ruins of Amon Suil. We shall rest here tonight.''

I didn't fancy the idea... I was tired and hungry, but I hated those ruins. They were eerie, and it was a dangerous climb to reach them.

The next morning was when Merry, Sam and I made the biggest mistake of our lives. We lit a fire to make breakfast, and when Frodo tried to put it out, a deafening scream echoed across the land. We had been spotted! before we could say 'Shire' the ringwraiths had us surrounded (Strider had told us all about how the ring Frodo carried was their prize and they were corrupted by it). There were five of them and four of us.. I didn't know where Strider was. We huddled together with the swords Strider handed us the night before and we got seperated. Sam dove in to fight them, but was knocked back. I fell onto my back and hit into Merry with a loud thud, knocking him over. Frodo was there one minute, then gone the next. Strider came out of nowhere with a lit torch and beat off the demons. Frodo reappeared, lying on the ground and screaming.

''He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine.''

''But we're five days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!'' Sam protested.

''Do you know the athelas plant?''

''Athelas?''

''Kingsfoil?''

''Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed.''

''Find it!'' Strider told him, setting Frodo down. merry and I stood watch over him until there was this blinding light before us and a tall elf woman dismounted her white horse.

''Let me take him to Rivendell.'' The elf suggested as Strider came back.

''Arwen, no. It's too dangerous.''

''I've been trying to find you for two days. You have five wraiths behind you... where the other four are, I do not know.''

''You can't do this.''

''I can. Please. Let me save him! Without a horse, he will die. You cannot hope to bring him to Rivendell on foot.''

''Arwen! Ride hard, don't look back.'' He cautioned, helping Frodo up on the horse.

''What are you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!'' Sam shouted.

Part Three: Kassi's Point of View

All was silent the next two days, until there was a loud banging on the door.

An elf brought forth Gandalf and a little creature... then I took a look at her face and saw my friend.

''Jaessa!'' She was badly wounded and was unconcious in Gandalf's arms. He was bleeding from a cut on his forehead and his beard looked very ruffled.

Lord Elrond took them both to the sick rooms and Gandalf was easily taken care of, while it took a long time to bandage up all of Jaessa's wounds and let her rest.

I stayed by her bedside, hoping she would awake.

Later that day, Arwen returned as well... with another young creature.

She rushed about and lay him down in a sick room where more healers took care of the wound in his chest.

''This is Frodo, he's a hobbit.''

''Hobbit? So is my friend! Arwen, she's here! She is very ill, but Gandalf says she should wake up soon. He said they were attacked by Saruman.''

''Saruman? This is grave news indeed. I'm happy you found your friend.'' She seemed extremly troubled, and she wandered off absentmindedly.

There were more guests arriving. Three more hobbits and a tall man.

''I am Strider.'' He introduced himself to me.

''Pippin.''

''Merry.''

''Sam.'' They all greeted me.

''I am Kassi.''

''Jaessa's friend?''

''You know her?''

''Very well!'' The one called Pippin nodded.

''It will make you happy to know that she's in the sick room along with Gandalf and Frodo?''

''Jae?'' Pippin hurried off to look for her.

Part Four: Jaessa's Point of View

I woke up, and I thought I was dead. There were no more knives... no hitting, punching, kicking... no more toment or pain. I was wearing a white robe and I was laying in the most comfortable bed ever, I looked up to see Pippin smiling at me.

''Jae! You're awake!'' He grinned, leaning over to stroke me face.

''Am I dreaming?''

''No.'' He whispered.

''I missed you! They did horrible things to me, Pippin! Sword and... hitting... I felt tore up inside...''

''You're safe now... and I am never going to let you go ever again.'' He told me, pressing his warm lips to mine. This was a different kiss then our first. His lips parted and his tongue dove into my mouth and we explored the inside of each other's mouths while touching each other everywhere we could. We savored this moment together, just holding each other, and kissing again, and again. My hands were on his chest and his were stroking my hair.

''Pippin... I think I'm falling in love with you.'' I breathed into his ear.

''I know I'm falling in love with you, Jae. I was ready to go to Mordor and back after I watched them take you away from me.''

''Kiss me again.'' He obeyed,letting his hand rest on my jawbone. We were interupted when I saw a very tall woman standing by the door.

Pippin broke the kiss and nearly fell over.

''Sorry, my lady.'' He blushed.

''It's alright. I thought it was cute.'' She grinned, ruffling Pippin's hair and striding over to me.

''Is- no, it can't be. Kassi? You're a freaking elf?''

''Yes. And you're a hobbit. You got yourself a boyfriend, too. How cute! It's so adorable! Aww midget love!'' She gushed.

''We're not midgets. Midgets are taller.'' I frowned.

''What's a midget?'' Pippin asked innocently.

''Never you mind. I'll tell you later.'' I shot a look at Kassi.

''Gandalf is talking with Elrond about that whole ring thingy.''

''He explained it to me when we were at the top of the tower Orthanc after Saruman tried to get us to join Sauron. It obviously didn't work.''

''You're alright now. The healers said you should only have one scar, on your back.''

''My back?''

''They said it was right along your spine. If the knife had gone any deeper, it would've killed you.''

''Oh. Well, I'm glad it didn't. How are you liking Middle-Earth?''

''I love it. I want to go home, though. I miss Michigan.''

''Me too.'' I sighed sadly, casting a glance at Pippin. He looked away.

''What? Oh, don't tell me, you're thinking of staying here.''

''Kassi... I really...''

''Love him? You do? Really? How long have you known him? What's his last name? When you go home, you won't remember any of this. Pippin, you're sweet, really, and I think you two are cute together, but you are from different worlds. It can't be.''

''Then why are we here? Why did we just drop in out of some horrible accident? Maybe this wasn't an accidnet after all, Kassi. Maybe I'm supposed to be a-a hobbit and you're supposed to be an elf.''

''I highly doubt it.'' She rolled her eyes bitterly. Pippin looked hurt and saddened; as if he actually believed what Kassi said was true... or anywhere how I felt. He walked out of the room before I could say anything to calm him.

''See what you've done? He was one of my only friends here Kassi! Say what you want, but I honestly do care about him! Maybe I do even love him!'' I snarled, getting out of the bed. My back felt like it was on fire, but I ignored the pain. Pippin was worth it.

I found him slouched standing at the balcony overlooking the beautiful valley that was alive with butterflies and dragonflies alike.

''What are you doing out of bed, Jae?'' He asked, turning to look at me.

''I came to find you.'' I replied, realizing the searing pain along my spine.

''I understand you have to go back. Just know that what I feel for you may not have taken long to show, but it's because I don't know how long you'll be with me. I want to spend as much time as possible with you.'' He whispered in my ear. His arms folded around my body, keeping me safe and warm. Without warning, an explosive pain radiated from my spine and my body started convulsing wildly. I was jerking and screaming in Pippin's hold and at first, he thought I was trying to get away from him. Then he realized something was wrong. I collapsed to the ground and he stay with me.

''Jae!'' He kept calling my name, trying everything and anything to get me to stop.

Finally, the pain came to an end and I gasped sharpley. My jerking became shuddering and my screaming became crying.

''Pippin... he did something to me.''

''Who? Who?''

''Saruman... I don't know when it happened, but he hurt me. My whole back is in pain. I feel like I want to die, it hurts so bad.'' I sobbed.

''Maybe you're just not all healed yet. Come on, I'm going to take you back to bed.'' He told me, lifting me off the ground.

''Only if you stay with me.'' I breathed.

''I will.'' He promised. Kassi wasn't in the room when he returned me to my bed.

I took his hand.

''What she said isn't true, Pippin. Not a word of it.''

''Look at me, Jae. You will have to go back. You're going to want to, in time. Before our adventure is over, you'll want to be home. I'm going to have to cope with it as best as I can.''

I fell silent. He was all too right. There was no more talking for the longest time, not until Lord Elrond walked in to see Pippin holding my hand tightly.

''The healers said that they have done all they can on the wound on your back. Whatever weapon made that scar, it was a cursed one. You were having spasms earlier, and they are convinced you will continue to have them. I have tried myself to heal you with all I can, but there is nothing more I can do. They should be lessened... you won't have them very often.''

I closed my eyes and suddenly felt very afraid. Would I die of them?

''Are they... dangerous?'' Pippin wondered.

''I suppose that depends on her enviornment or what she is doing when it's triggered.'' He said thoughtfully.

''Thank you.'' I said appreciativly. After Elrond departed, Kassi came back in.

''What do you want?'' I hissed, gripping Pippin's hand tighter.

''I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry, Jae. Maybe you two do honestly love each other. I have no reason to complain... I think I've fallen for somebody, too.''

''Who?''

''Another elf named Rayalin. I also thought you'd like to know that Lord Elrond is holding a Secret Council today for Frodo Gandalf and Strider. People are arriving already. Another elf, a man, a dwarf and some others. Their parents, I believe.''

''A Secret Council? How come you know about it and not us?''

''Because I'm allowed to go... but I figured... two young hobbits like yourselves could attend without permission.'' She winked before leaving the rooom, her blood red dress trailing behind her.

''It's a nice idea.'' I agreed.

''Yes, but I think we have to get you out of that gown first.''

''Oh, yes please! It looks awful and it feels like I'm wearing a tent.'' I breathed, looking around for the clothes I had come in.

''Don't say that. You're fine.'' He smirked, kissing me softly before turning to the other bed in the room and grabbing my dress.

''It's clean!'' I smiled, admiring it.

''I would hope so.'' He gave me a funny look.

''Well, if we're going to go sneaking around, I can't change in another room. Either leave the room or close your eyes.'' I told him.

''I'll close my eyes.''

''Alright. If you peek, you lose both of them.'' I threatened, climbing off the bed and starting to change.

Once I was in the dress, I turned to look at myself in the mirror.

''Can I look now?''

''Yeah.'' I replied.

Together, Pippin and I sneaked off down the empty hallways of the House of Elrond, looking for the 'Secret Council' meeting place.


	5. The NotSoSecretCouncil

Chapter Five: The Not-So-Secret-Council

A/N: Okay, so this chapter I had to use some word for word things (plenty more then the other chapters) but no, I don't own Middle-Earth... or the creatures/people/things that roam free in it. ^_^

''Whatever tomorow brings, I'll be there with open arms and open eyes.'' - Incubus

Part One: Kassi's Point of a View

I husted along until I reached the room where Elrond said the meeting was and I stepped onto the round balcony. Statues were carved out of the mountainside all around the beautiful balcony, and I looked at all the people already seated. First, was Frodo. Next, Gandalf, then the blonde elf, Legolas and his father, after them was Boromir and his father (both men) next was Strider and Arwen. I took a seat beside Arwen and hoped that Jae picked up on my hint earlier.

Everyone was perfectly silent when Lord Elrond stepped out onto the balcony.

''Strangers from distant lands, friends of old you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo.'' Elrond waved an arm at the little hobbit, and he took a simple gold band from his jacket pocket and placed it on the pedestal in the center of the balcony.

''So it is true. In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, The doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found." Boromir whispered. I didn't like him the moment I laid eyes on him... he had a dark look about him. Keeping silent, I watched as he stood up and started chattering away.

''It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!'' He seemed to see a good side to this... but got to close to the ring and attempted to take it, but his eyes grew dark and he withdrew his hand. Then, a voice rang out.

''You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!'' Strider spoke up, frowning at Boromir.

''And what would a Ranger know of this matter?'' He asked, turning to scowl at the dark haired man.

''This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.'' The name echoed around us as Legolas stood up to fight for Strider.

''Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?'' Boromir looked from the elf to Aragorn (Strider).

''And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas hissed angrily.

Then, I heard a soft sound. It wasn't the first time I heard someone speak elvish, and it certinaly wouldn't be the last. Aragorn had said something to calm Legolas down in elvish and I wanted to sink lower in my seat. It was very awkward being involved in a matter of another world.

''Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King.'' Boromir spat, glaring at Aragorn.

''Aragorn is right. We cannot use it.'' Gandalf took his side, looking greatly puzzled.

''Then you have only one option. The ring must be destroyed.'' Elrond's face took a grave expression and he looked pained, as though he was trying to forget something from his past desperatly. Silence followed this statement, until the dwarf, Gimli, I believe, spoke up for the first time.

''Well, what are we waiting for?'' He growled, taking up his axe and rushing at the ring. Before anyone could stop him, he brought the axe crashing down on the ring. Suddenly, his axe went flying into the air and he was blasted backwards. Picking his axe up off the ground, he shuffled back to his seat.

''The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. The ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this.'' Elrond looked at Frodo while saying this.

''One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly.'' Boromir objected wholeheartedly.

''Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!'' Legolas was standing once more. Then, Gimli and Boromir stood at exactly the same time.

''And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?'' Gimli argued.

''And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?'' Boromir interjected rudely.

''I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!'' Gimli hollered. Then, the whole Council broke into arguing, fighting and shouting about how to destroy the stupid ring, or what the heck to do with it if they didn't destroy it and I almost covered my hands. I was the only one who heard a very frightened voice above all the yelling.

''I will take it! I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor! Though... I do not know the way...'' Frodo sighed, gazing at the faces nearby.

Everyone instantly fell silent.

''I will help you, wherever my help is needed, Frodo.'' Gandalf stood behind the little hobbit.

''If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword...'' He knealt beside Frodo, taking the One Ring and slipping it into his hands.

''And you have my bow.'' Legolas nodded, moving over to stand behind him as well.

''And my axe!'' Gimli agreed, standing by Legolas.

''You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done.'' Boromir sighed softly, and stood with them.

Now, I don't know what made me do it, but I found myself standing up,

''I wish to go as well, to protect you and the ring, Frodo.'' I whispered. Elrond grabbed my arm.

''Women are not permitted on journey's such as this.''

''I have been using a sword, Elrond. I am longing to escape this valley. I want to see more of this place. Please.'' I begged. He let go of my arm and I moved over to stand by Aragorn.

Suddenly, another hobbit that had been hiding behind a fern in the gardens neaby raced over to us.

''Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!'' He shook his head.

''It is hardly able to separate you two when he is summoned to a Secret Council and you are not.'' Elrond couldn't hide the look of ammusement in his eyes.

Then, Merry, Pippin and my own cousin came running onto the balcony.

''We're coming too!'' Merry shouted.

''Yeah!''

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said sternly, taking his place beside Frodo.

''You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing.'' Pippin said absent-mindedly.

''Well, that rules you out, Pip.'' Merry smiled at his cousin.

''Frodo is my friend, as are Merry, Pippin and Kassi. I'm going to protect them.''

''Eleven companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.''

''Great! Where are we going?'' Pippin joked.

The Council groaned, but Jae laughed.

Later that day, we joined Elrond for dinner before he told us we needed to get packed.

He got plenty of horses and ponies for us packed and ready, while I went to meet with Rayalin.

''I have to go tomorrow morning.'' I sighed after explaining the Council to him.

''I'll miss you. Take the sword I gave with you.. just in case.'' He advised me.

''I will. I'll be careful, I promise.'' I looked into his eyes.

''Good. I hope I taught you enough with a sword to get you through Mordor and back.'' He prayed.

''You did. Thank you.'' I smiled sweetly, and was suprised when he leaned in for a kiss.

So there we were, two elves wrapped up in each other, kissing and trying to talk all at the same time.

Elrond gave all of us these warm elvish cloaks with fanc green leaf brooches to fasten them around our necks. I decided to wear breeches and a long tunic for the journey instead of a dress (I ended up thanking myself for that choice later) and I kept the sword from Rayalin belted at my side. Sighing deeply, I was ready for the battle to begin.

Part Two: Jae's Point of View

I wished desperatly to change out of my dress, but unfortunatly, they don't have any hobbit-sized clothes in Rivendell. The Fellowship was to stay there the night and rest for tomorrow's journey. I was incredibly nervous, even though all of my closest friends were going to be there. I had heard how dangerous it was, and now I supposed I would see it for myself.

''Are you scared?'' I asked Pippin when we retreated back to the room I had stayed in earlier.

''A little. I suppose I knew all along there had to be more to our journey.'' He shrugged.

''I miss home.'' I sighed.

''I know you do... and you'll get there soon enough.''

''I meant The Shire.'' Pippin's eyes glazed over.

''You mean-''

''Pip, if we live through this... I want to go home with you and Merry... and stay in The Shire for the rest of my life.''

''Oh, Jae!'' He cried, picking me up and spinning me around. He kissed me passionatly for a very long time, and I played with his cute, perfect little curls as we pressed close together.

''Pip, I love you.''

''I love you too!'' He grinned, kissing me again. Before I could say or do anything else, he backed us up against the bed and lay me down, kissing my neck and jawbone.

''How far do you want to take this?'' I breathed.

''As far as you'll let me.'' He replied, kissing my mouth once more.

No, we didn't make love. We got as close as I let him take me, then we stopped. It was mostly touching, kissing, things like that.

''Stay with me.'' I pleaded, pressing my hands to the exposed flesh of his chest.

''As you wish.'' He winked. Pippin had pulled my dress halfway down earlier, so I had to adjust it before hopping into bed. He joined me, holding me tight until dawn arrived and we were woke up by a very shocked Merry.

''It's time.'' He told us, his eyes sort of wide.

''Alright.'' I yawned, kissing Pippin lightly before starting to get ready for the biggest journey of my life.


	6. The Storm

Chapter Six: The Storm

A/N Sorry, I had a counting accident. It's twelve companions in the fellowship now, not eleven.

''It's not a hill, it's a mountain as you start out the climb.'' - U2

Kassi's Point of View

I was sort of sad to leave my dresses behind, but I knew there would be no need for them. Sighing softly, I got off the comfortable bed and belted my sword around my waist. I walked out of my room for the last time and looked around to see the other companions bustling about. The only ones who seemed really ready were Frodo, Gandalf, Jae and Pippin.

''The horses and ponies are well packed, and they should get you through much of the south, until you reach the Pass of Caradhras. From there, you must go one foot.'' Elrond instructed us.

We all moved to the stables to choose our horses/ponies. Pippin and Jae fought over the same little cream and brown colored shetland pony, until I came up with a suggestion.

''Why don't you two love doves ride together?'' I asked.

''Good idea. You're behind me.'' He informed Jae.

''Why do I have to get behind you? Why can't I get control of the reins?''

''Because I say so.'' Pippin replied, mounting the pony.

I went to find my own steed and the second I saw the delicate palomino standing in her stall, I knew what my choice was.

''I'll name you Grace.'' I whispered, leading her out of the stables and mounting her.

Gimli needed help mounting his horse (he fussed a lot, but after Aragorn offered to help, he didn't refuse a boost up) and the others found their horses quickly. Of course Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir had their own, but the hobbits, I and Aragorn needed to use Elrond's steeds. Frodo and Sam got their own, and Merry chose his in no time flat.

''I'll call you Stybba.'' He told the little grey pony before mounting him.

With all of us on our horses, we rode out of the valley. Raylian stood with his back to a tree and wished me luck from afar as I rode by. I watched as Pippin and Jae's pony trotted proudly ahead of Grace, Jae clinging onto Pippin's back for dear life.

We were rode fast and hard for a long while, past ruins and hills alike. It wasn't until we reached a large hill near to the Caradhras pass that we stopped riding and took a much needed rest.

''Whe must let the horses go back to Elrond now, I'm afraid. We're almost to the Pass. From there on, we must walk.'' Gandalf told us.

After some lunch that we warmed up on a fire we built in the center of the hill, we let the ponies and horses make their way back to Rivendell.

''I hope they'll be okay.'' Sam sighed.

Merry and Pippin were swordtraining with Boromir while Jae simply sat and watched .She looked sort of confused. I sat down beside her and laughed as Pippin jumped on Boromir and he fel over underneath Merry and Pippin's weight.

''What is it?'' I asked my cousin.

''I want to learn sword training. Aragorn didn't give me a weapon.. but he gave those two swords.'' She sighed.

''Did you ask him for one?''

''Well, no, but the others didn't! I'm begining to feel useless.''

''Don't feel that way! You aren't useless! Here, you can borrow my sword. I'll go and talk to Aragorn for you.'' I unbuckled my sword and handed it over to her.

''How come you got one?''

''Oh, Rayalin gave it to me. He trained me.'' I recalled.

''That was nice of him.'' She looked down.

''I'll go talk to Aragorn.'' I gently laid a hand on her shoulder gently before getting up to find him.

He was sitting around the fire, talking to Legolas in elvish.

''Aragorn... can I talk to you?'' I was a little nervous. I hadn't talked to him before and he seemed sort of intimidating.

''Of course. Is there a problem?''

''It's Jaessa. See, she doesn't have a sword. Without one, she feels useless. She told me so herself.'' I bowed my head.

''I see. I have an extra one here. She should have asked if she wanted one that badly. I believe Boromir is training the other two. Perhaps he can train her as well.''

''I suppose... I was sort of hoping I could, though. I am very good with a sword.''

''Gandalf told me you are not of this world, so that's quite impressive.'' He commented.

''Thank you. No, I'm not from Middle-Earth, and niether is Jaessa. In fact, once this ring is destroyed, Gandalf offered to find a way to get us home.''

Aragorn gazed at Legolas quickly before taking a sword off his belt and tossing it at me. I snatched it out of the air and walked off, feeling awkward and a little sheepish.

Jae was now laying on her back, looking up at the bright blue sky while her boyfriend helped tackle Boromir.

''I got you a sword.'' I let it hit the dirt beside her.

''Okay.'' Her hand slid over and she sat up, pulling the blade out of its sheath so she could look at it.

''Thank you. I hope it wasn't too much trouble.''

''Not at all. He sorta just handed it to me.'' I told her.

Suddenly, there was a shout from Legolas.

''Crebain, from Dunland!''

Gimli extinguished the fire and we moved to hide. Boromir chose a bush nearby, while Gandalf and Aragorn hid in a little cave with part of the hill overhanging. Legolas climbed into a tree and hid in the lowest branch while all of the hobbits squeezed into the cave with Gandalf and Aragorn. I looked for a place to hide frantically as I saw the black cloud of bat-like creatures getting closer and closer.

''Kassi!'' Legolas hissed impatiently, letting his arm down. Panicking almost, I raced over to Legolas, took his hand and was lifted up onto one of the thick branches. I sat on it and listened to the loud screeching as the Crebain flew straight over us. There was complete silence for a few minutes until Legolas jumped off the tree. He offered his arms to me and I placed my hands on his shoulders so he could help me out of the tree.

''Thank you.'' I blushed, feeling embaressed once more.

''Don't mention it.'' He grasped my shoulder before walking off to let the others know that it was safe. Everyone came out of hiding and Gandalf decided it was not safe to stay at camp anymore, so we pushed on towards the mountain pass.

The weather just got colder and colder the further we went, and we found ourselves looking upon a regular winter wonderland soon enough.

At first, the climbing wasn't all that bad. Then, it got worse. We were almost to the top of one of the mountains when a freak snowstorm came at us.

''Saruman!'' Gandalf shouted, as this disembodied voice swirled around us, chanting in another language.

I bundled myself up to keep warm, my arms tucked around myself as I trudged through the snow. Now, the climbing was perilous. We had to climb around the mountain to get to the other side and Saruman's storm made it hard and dangerous. Once, Jae took a wrong step and almost fell down the mountainside. If pippin hadn't got a good grip on her and pulled her back up, she would've been killed.

''It's no use! We can't see anything!'' Gimli shouted over the roaring of the wind.

''What choice do we have?'' Gandalf asked, taking a break from the climbing.

''We could go through Moria! My cousin Balin would give us a warm welcome!'' Gimli suggested. Gandalf's eyes went dark.

''Let Frodo decide.'' He gaed at the ring-bearer.

''We go through the mines.'' Frodo answered.

We retreated and were incredibly glad to be warm and out of that dark storm.

Jae and Pippin were leaning on each other, shaking and trying to get warm.

It was getting dark as gandalf led us south, to the Gate of Moria.

We arrived b nightfall, and immedeatly, I didn't like the looks of it. The gate was stone and it lit up blue in dwarvish words.

''Speak friend and enter.'' Gandalf recieted, trying to figure out the riddle. The Gate was right in front of a black lake, which none of us wanted to go near.

Gandalf couldn't figure out how to open the door, so we stayed outside the gates for a long time. It was Frodo who figured it out.

''Gandalf, what's the dwarf word for friend?''

''That's easy.'' He spoke the word and we all heard the clinking of stone and the doors parted.

Before we could go any further, something huge rose from the lake. I could barely make it out at the time, but it grabbed Frodo with a slimy tentacle. Aragorn lept into action, slicing the tentacle holding Frodo with his sword, while Legolas shot arrows into the creature's mouth. Quickly, we pulled Frodo out of the lake and we ran into the mines. Behind us, the beast knocked the doors with its tentacles until the ceiling collapsed behind us and we were trapped in the mines.

''We have but one choice; to face the long, dark of Moria.'' Gandalf said grimly, lighting up his staff and leading us on.

Looking around in the dark chamber we were in as Gimli went on about his mine, and Balin, and the wonders of Moria; we realized something Gimli did not. All around were bodeis covered in webs... bodies of horrific little green creautres with bulbous eyes... and dwarfs.

''This is no mine... it is a tomb!'' Boromir exclaimed as Gimli noticed it too.

''NO!'' He shouted in rage, looking around.

We were all afraid now. No dwarves (except the dead ones) and those creatures had been here.

''What are they?'' I asked.

''Goblins.'' Legolas replied, looking at them with disgust.

''Ick.'' I recoiled. The hobbits all hudled together, frightened, clearly.

So, without another question, we made our way deep into the Hell that was Moria, all the while getting closer to danger.


	7. The Long, Dark of Moria

Chapter Seven: The Long, Dark of Moria

''The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight. Maybe it can't stop tomorow from stealing all my time.'' - Lifehouse

Part One: Jae's Point of View

We kept walking further into the darkness, until we came to a small chamber with a large tomb in the center.

''NO!'' Gimli cried, sinking to his knees. We all knew instantly that it must have been the final resting place of his dear cousin, Balin.

Gandalf looked around anxiously, until he found a book clutched in the hand of a skeleton. He pulled the book out of the skeleton's grip and opened it to the very last page. THere, with a look of utmost horror on his face, he read aloud from it.

''They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes, drums... drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We can not get out... they are coming.''

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. I looked over to see Pippin looking at a skeleton and wincing as it fell down into the well, taking a chain and a bucket with it.

Pippin closed his eyes.

''Fool of a Took! Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity!'' Gandalf reprimanded him. I felt really bad for him... he didn't mean to do it.

I was just thinking that it wasn't like he did anything to screw up our lives... when we heard it. Drums. Pounding. Like all our hearts. Bum... bum... bum... bum... Getting closer. Louder. Every second.

''Goblins!'' Legolas cried, hearing the near screeeches and hollers from creatures coming at us. Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas immedeatly made way to bar the door while the rest of us stood ready to fight, drawing our swords and spreading out.

Drums... more howling.. then BOOM! The doors were being hit against.

''They've got a cave troll. Wonderful.'' Boromir rolled his eyes and stood with Aragorn to fight anything that came in through those doors.

BOOM! The doors swung open, wood splintered and tens, no hundreds of ugly goblins came rushing in. Aragorn dived headfirst into them, clicing and cutting through them like a professional. Us hobbits took down quite a few ourselves, until this giant troll thundered in. He started picking up goblins left and right and throwing them at us, then he semed fixated on Frodo. Aragorn was busy fending off the golbins when we all heard a frantic cry.

''Aragorn!'' Frodo screamed, the troll was after him. Legolas shot arrows into the troll's giant head while Sam slashed it's leg with his sword. Frodo ran behind a piller, hoping the troll wouldn't find him, but it did. Aragorn came at it with a large pitchfork and the troll grabbed the shaft of the fork and threw Aragorn back. He stabbed at Frodo with the pitchfork, and finally got him. Frodo sank to the ground, pulling the pitch fork out of him. Pippin and Merry went crazy on the cave troll. They jumped on it and started sticking their swords into it as much as possible, trying to be brave for Frodo. Sam stayed by his friend as the others killed the last few goblins.

''Frodo!'' Sam cried.

''I'm alright, Sam.'' He said, his eyes opening.

''That pitchfork would have skewerd a wild boar... how did you survive it?''

''I think there's more to this hobbit then meets the eye.'' Gandalf smiled. Frodo pulled open his shirt to reveal a chain link underarmor.

''Mithril.'' Gimli grinned happily. He knew this metal all too well.

Gandalf kept us moving at a quick pace, and we left the chamber to come straight into a room of staircases. They were broken in half, in most places, and Aragorn had to toss most of us from staircase to staircase to get to the hall at the bottom. Some of us almost fell, but we all made it through to see the next challenge. Next we arrived at a vast room with pillars everywhere. We hurried along, hearing the goblins hiss all around us.

They came down from the ceiling, the pillars and from out of no where, stopping us in our tracks. I grabbed Pippin's hand purely out of fear as they circled us like predators surveying their prey. We were surrounded. Gandalf was ready for the fight when suddenly, the goblins began scurrying away. Across the room, a bright orange light lit up the hallway, and a mighty ROAR fallowed.

''A Balrog.. of Morgoth.'' Legolas whispered as the goblins rushed away, leaving us a clear path to the hallway out of this Hell.

''Go! This demon is beyond any of you! Run!'' Gandalf shouted, letting us go first before bringing up the rear. We came to a room with an endless dark abyss below and little space for us to walk.

Boromir lost his torch to the chasm, and would have fallen himself if Legolas had not saved him. We all looked on in horror. A great demon followed us... and we faced this giant chasm. How the hell would we get across in time?

''Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near! Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!'' Gandalf commanded him, before following us to the edge of the chasm. Then, we noticed that we had to shimmy across this little ledge to reach the hall leading to the bridge. We did so, then raced down the bridge of Khazad-Dum. Fires lept up all around us and we thought we were going to be engulfed in flames. We continued to run across the bridge, but then noticed Gandalf was not following us. He stopped halfway through the bridge and waited for the demon.

The balrog burst around the corner, and he was a gigantic creature that appeared to be made of flaming coal. His eyes glowed, and his tongue lashed out. He roared in gandalf's face.

''You shall not pass, FLAME OF U'DUN! Gandalf yelled.

The balrog hissed again, and a flame whip flew into his hand.

''YOU SHALL NOT PASS!'' He shouted again, slamming his staff into the ground and and white light erupted around him. The balrog backed off for a moment, then came at him as we all watched in terror. Underneath the balrog, the bridge gave way and he was taken down into the chasm and he disapeared. Gandalf turned to meet us, and we thought everything was okay until an orange flame wrapped around Gandalf's ankle and he followed the balrog suit. The creature let go of Gandalf. He held onto the edge of the broken bridge.

''Fly, you fools!'' Were his last word before he fell.

''NOO! GANDALF!'' The cries rang everywhere.

Aragorn held Frodo back and we just looked on in disbelief. We were mortified. Aragorn led us the rest of the way out of Moria, and we barely had enough time to enjoy the sunshine. We just started to weep. Pippin and I cuddled together, Merry rubbing Pippin's shoulder. Sam crying fiercly. Boromir was saddened, but he barely knew Gandalf. Legolas was comforting Kassi.

''Legolas get them up!'' Aragorn ordered.

''Can't you give them a moment?'' Boromir questioned.

''We can't. These hills will be swarming with orcs by night. We must make for the woods of Lorien.'' Aragorn shook his head.

So, with that, we comforted each other while walking onward, to these strange woods.

Merry got in the middle of me and Pip and wrapped his arms around our shoulders.

Normally, I would've made a joke about how, 'in my world, you would be ths king of pimps right now' or something, but I was too heartbroken and shocked to speak. Now, Gandalf was gone. He had been so kind to me... he saved my life... and he even offered to get Kassi and I home. Now what would we do? I worried the most for Frodo. I could see that his heart ached. He had been close with the old wizard.

Now, we saw ourselves coming upon the most beautiful woods I had ever seen, and my heart almost forgot about our lost companion.


	8. The Lady of the Wood

Chapter Eight: The Lady of the Wood

''Shining, sparkling and splendidly bright, here one day, gone one night. Like the loss of sunlight on a cloudy afternoon; gone too soon.'' - Michael Jackson

Part One: Kassi's Point of View

''Stay close, young hobbits! They say a great sorcress lives in these woods, an elf witch of great and terrible power. Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily.'' Gimli assured us.

We had only just walked into the woods when we were surrounded. Not by golblins, orcs or even trolls... no, we were trapped by elves.

''Your dwarf breathes so loud we could've shot him in the dark.'' One of the elves smirked, aiming his bow at Gimli.

''Haldir!'' Aragorn said something in elvish to the elf called Haldir and Gimli looked around frantically.

''Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back!'' He gasped.

''You cannot go back, dwarf. You have entered her realm. Come, she is waiting.'' Haldir made a hand gesture and the elves lowered their bows.

With tired feet, we followed the elves through the woods, up into trees and we began an ascent across a torch lit path high above the ground, curling around the trunk of a magnificent tree. We came to the very top to see an astonishing elf- she had the grace and beauty of Arwen, but there was something mysterious and dark about her. She had long blonde hair and a flowing white gown that fell to the ground, just covering her bare feet.

The elf nearest to the she-elf looked at us balefully.

''Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him?'' He asked, his eyes searching for our lost friend.

''He has fallen into shadow.'' The strange woman answered for us, tears glistening in her startlingly blue eyes.

''He was lost in Moria.'' Aragorn looked away sadly.

''Already, the Fellowship is breaking. The quest stands upon the edge of knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail. Yet, there is still hope. Do not let your minds be troubled. Go now and rest. You are safe here.'' The lady said wisely.

We were brought back down to a resting place near the roots of the giant trees. I was suprised how green the grass was, how tall the trees were... nothing in our world was ever this beautiful.

Some lay awake, staring at the ground, or the blue paths leading to the Lady of the Wood's home.

''A lament for Gandalf.'' Legolas sighed, hearing the sweet music of elves singing high in their treetops.

''What do they say about him?'' Merry asked nervously.

''I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near.'' He replied, taking a seat by me. I was huddled up in one of the tree roots, trying to get comfortable.

Frodo had found another tree root across from me and wa trying desperatly to sleep. Jae, Pippin and Merry sat together on the ground, looking around, ocasionally talking.

''The Lady of the Wood seems eerie to me...'' I thought aloud, glancing up in the direction of her house.

''Galadriel has seen things... she has certain abilities that even elves normally do not posess. She does good with them, though.'' Legolas explained.

''Galadriel? What a beautiful name.'' I marveled.

''She seems to have put Gimli under her spell quite quickly.'' The blonde elf laughed, looking over at Gimli, curled up against a tree root lazily, sighing softly.

I couldn't supress a giggle.

Boromir and Aragorn went off to discuss some things about the war while Frodo left to see Galadriel. Legolas slept peacefully beside me, along with Gimli across from me. Sam was finally asleep in a hollow carved out of the center of the tree. Merry tossed and turned slightly in his sleep. Pippin and Jae lay awake, talking.

''Is everyone asleep?'' Jae whispered to her boyfriend.

''I think so.''

''Good. Come on, I want to see more of the woods.'' She sat up and I shut my eyes instantly, hoping she didn't see.

''Alright. I can't sleep anyway.'' He shrugged, following Jae off further into the woods. Once I was sure they were gone, I quietly tip-toed through my sleeping companions to go after my friend (I know, I'm just nosy like that). Merry snored loudly as I jumped over his body, hoping I didn't accidently fall on him. Giving a sigh of relief, I went after Jae.

The two were dancing around trees, and surveying the land spread out before them. They came across a beautiful little pond and sat down beside it. I hid behind one of the enormous trees, keeping as quiet as I could.

''You know what this reminds me of?'' Jae asked.

''What?''

''My first real day in The Shire... jumping into the Brandywine River. You came after me... and so did Merry.''

''That was the funnest thing I've done in a while. Certinaly now, we're so far from home.''

''I know. Do you think something is going on between Legolas and Kassi?''

''What do you mean by that?''

''You know... like what we have?''

''And what do we have?'' Pippin wondered.

''I think you know! Especially after Rivendell!''

''Oh, please. I merly pulled the front of your dress down. It wasn't as if we-'' There was a long pause and I heard their lips smacking annoyingly as they pulled away.

''That's what we have. Ahyhow, do you think they do too?''

''Perhaps. I never gave much thought to it. If they are... isn't Kassi with the other elf, back in Rivendell?''

''Yes... Raylalin, she told me.''

''Legolas seems a little on the quiet side to me... I think she would have to do something first.''

''You know, having boyfriends was so much easier when you had a phone and didn't have to travel halfway across the globe to see them.''

''Am I your first?'' It was only a whisper of a voice.

''What do you mean?''

''Your first love? If we make love, will it be the first time?''

I already knew the answer to this, and I was hoping she would lie. Pippin would be heartbroken if he knew... their family probably never did things like that to them in Middle-Earth.

''My first love? Yes. I- I can't answer the other question.'' I heard the sadness in her voice and I wanted to help her so much. I stayed hidden behind the tree, but risked a peek. I saw Jae leaning against a tree, her back turned to Pippin.

''How can you make love... but not with a lover?''

''It wasn't love, Pip. It was against my will.'' There was more then sadness now... tears were pooling in her dark green eyes now.

''A- against your will? Who would do such a thing?''

''My father.'' She breathed. There was silence for a long time.

Pippin didn't speak... I don't think he really knew what to say. I watched as he tenderly wrapped his arms around her. Sobbing now, she turned and cried into his chest. I smiled... and wished that maybe I could feel something like this with Rayalin... I felt awful. Legolas liked me? How on earth would I tell Rayalin if I decided to go into a relationship with this elf? Frowning, I made my way back to our resting spot before anyone figured out I had gone.

I came back to find Legolas gone as well.

''Where were you?'' His voice asked from behind me. I almost fell (and if I had fallen, I would've landed right on Merry).

''I was exploring! Honest!'' I twidled my thumbs nervously, hoping he didn't hear any of what the others said about us.

''Where are the Pippin and Jaessa?'' He looked worried.

''They're coming.'' I told him.

''Is everything alright? You look frightened.''

''I'm fine, really.'' I assured him before going back to my little sleeping place and trying to fall into a deep slumber before we had to leave this wonderous forest the next morning.


	9. Broken

Chapter Nine: Broken

''Keep holding on, 'cause you know I'm here for you, just stay strong, 'cause you know we'll make it through.'' - Avril Lavigne

A/N: I know you probably think this story is lame, but I'm trying really hard.. so... please go easy on me. This is my first LOTR fanfic, and it really hard to write. Reviews would help a lot! Thanks ^_^

Jae's Point of View

It wasn't until late that Pippin and I got back to where the others were sleeping peacefully, and we lay beside Merry and tried as hard as we could to sleep... but it had been a long day, and we were unsettled still by the things that happened in Moria. Eventually, we both drifted off to sleep together.

Dawn crept into the woods as Aragorn roused us all for the journey to Emyn Muil, just north of Mordor. All of us talked with Galadriel briefly before leaving.

''Go with my blessing. Take care of Peregrin, I used to hear tales of his foolishness from Gandalf. He needs someone with sense.'' She smiled, her eyes glittering like the river Anduin (which we needed to cross until we came to the falls of Rauros).

We parted from the Lady of the Wood's company and made way for the well crafted boats that would carry us far from Lothlorien, closer to Mordor.

I rode in a little boat with Kassi and Merry, while Pippin chose to stay in one with Frodo and Legolas, leaving Sam to go with Aragorn and Gimli with Boromir.

We used the oars and continued going down the river, and we were shocked to see two beautiful statues carved into the mountainside before us. They were of two very tall men.

''I have wanted to see this all my life- they were great kings.'' Aragorn marveled at their beauty.

Pippin waved at me happily as the boat picked up speed unexpectedly and I gripped onto the sides of the boat until my knuckles turned ghostly white.

''You don't like boats... do you?'' Merry teased.

''I hate them.'' I closed my eyes, feeling sick.

''You think this is bad, you should see her on one of those giant, slow ferries that take you across lakes and oceans. She's sicker then a kangaroo in antartica.'' Kassi laughed, rowing faster.

''I didn't understand a word of that.'' Merry frowned.

''It's best that way.'' I blushed.

We were in the boats for most of the morning, until we reached to shore in front of the Rauros, and we stopped on the shore across from the way to Emyn Muil for a rest, because orcs patrolled the shores of Emyn Muil during the day.

We sat down and had a fire, some of us ate, and others were restless. Kassi, Pippin and I were among the first to eat. Legolas seemed extremly unnerved.

''We need to leave. Something's out there, Aragorn.''

''We have to wait for cover of nightfall. The orcs will be crawling over those shores soon enough.''

''It's not them that worry me.'' Legolas looked back at the woods and got a cold chill.

''Where's Frodo?'' Merry asked suddenly. Sam's eyes widened when he realized his master was missing.

''Boromir!'' Aragorn hissed, seeing the man's sheild propped up against a crumbled wall. He was nowhere to be found. Hastily, Aragorn raced off to find the two before danger reared it's ugly head.

We waited for the ranger to come back, but there was no sign of anyone.

''Kassi, can you come here?'' Legolas asked. Kassi got up from her spot and almost tripped over my legs.

''Sorry!'' I apologized.

''It's okay.'' She nodded, going to see what her elf friend wanted.

He pointed back into the woods and she stepped in for a moment.

''I see it, too! Aragorn is in trouble!'' Kassi gasped in horror and drew her sword. Legolas followed her into battle, bow at the ready. We drew our weapons as well and dived headfirst into the action.

These were no orcs- they were much bigger and nastier.

''Uruk-Hai!'' Aragorn scowled, killing two with a single stroke of his sword.

I stayed at Pippin and Merry's sides and we tried to fight, but there were too many for us.

''I see Frodo!'' Pippin noticed. We all followed after him as we jumped over a log and hid behind a fallen tree.

''Frodo!'' Pippin called out to our friend. His blue eyes swam with fear, and he shook his head.

''What... what is he doing?'' I felt terror growing inside me- without Frodo, the quest would be lost.

''He's leaving.'' Merry figured it out before any of us could muster the words. Pippin jumped out of our hiding place to see Frodo and realized the Uruk-Hai had spotted them.

''Run, Frodo!'' Merry ordered. He did. Frodo went as fast as his hobbit feet could carry him, looking back to see us holding our swords out.

''Hey! Over here!'' Pippin yelled, and all the Uruk-Hai saw was us. We turned and ran in the opposite direction as Frodo.

'It's working!'' I shouted, watching Frodo head back to the boats so he could destroy the ring himself.

''I know it's working, run!'' Merry shouted, jumping over a tree root. The beasts were almost upon us when we ran into Boromir. He defended us as we sliced open a couple of the monsters ourselves, but when we found there were too many, Boromir blew the horn of Gondor to call for help. I stumbled and fell backwards and one of the brutes reached out a hand for me. Pippin cut it's leg and the beast fell into the dirt, howling like mad. Pippin silenced it with a final blow and lifted me off the ground. We watched in horror as Boromir took an arrow to the chest from a particularly large Uruk-Hai with a crossbow. He still faught to protect us. Even as the creature pulled back his bow to shoot a fourth arrow into Boromir's already broken body, Aragorn came out of nowhere and knocked the cross bow from its hand. Before we could see anymore, however, the Uruk-Hai came thudding down the forest paths and us little hobbits were grabbed straight off the ground. We were carried away, kicking and screaming, our weapons taken from us.

Frightened, I knew it would be over soon. Frodo was heading to Mordor, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Kassi were kicking Uruk-Hai ass on their own, God only knew where Sam was... Gandalf was gone... now Boromir was dead. As the beasts carried us across the woods and away from our other friends, we all felt it; loss. It would all be over soon enough. We would be dead, and Frodo would fall to Suaron's mercinaries. We failed.


	10. On the Road Again

Chapter Ten: On the Road... Again

'' You know that, maybe it's time for miracles, 'cause I ain't giving up on us.'' - Adam Lambert

Part One: Kassi's Point of View

''Frodo and Same have reached the eastern shore! We don't have much time!'' Legolas pulled a boat into the water.

''No, Legolas.''

''You- you mean not to follow them.'' He realized.

''There is no point to follow them.'' The ranger shook his head.

''What about Jae?'' I said, tears in my eyes.

''We're going to save her... Merry and Pippin, too. We will not abandon our friends to torment and death... not while we still have life in us.'' Aragorn let his hand rest on my shoulder.

''We're going after the Uruk-Hai?'' Gimli looked around at us.

''Yes. Leave what you can behind. We travel light. Let's go hunt some orc.'' Aragorn grinned, following a trail that only a ranger could have picked up.

''YES!'' Gimli cheered, bolting after him. Legolas and I caught up with the two, and we finally escaped the forest.

Outside of the forest and the falls of Rauros was a giant plain, that I thought we would never cross. Aragorn led the way through grassy plains, wide open fields, rocks bigger then me, and he would stop every so often to hear how fast their pace was by pressing his face against a flat rock. We didn't stop for anything- not food, not sleep, nothing. We raced along as fast as we could, and it wasn't the last time I thanked myself for not wearing a gown on this endeavor.

''Three days without food nor sleep! We must be close to them now...'' Gimli complained, huffing along after us, sweat dripping from his brow.

''Their pace has quickened.'' Aragorn frowned, listening for it once more.

''It's as if the very whips of their masters were behind them!'' Legolas groaned, leaping off a rock and landing on his feet (in a very cat-like manner).

''Rohan... home of the great horse-lords.'' Aragorn announced as we looked across the hot plains before us.

Part Two: Jae's Point of View

''We ain't going nowhere else until we've had a break!'' One of the orcs howled, and we were thrown to the ground, our hands still bound with rope. It had been several days that they dragged us unwillingly across the plains, through Rohan, closer and closer to Isengard.

The orcs sat around, some chopping up trees to make a fire, and we gazed into the woods nearby. They were almost an evil place.

''Pippin... I think we made a mistake by leaving The Shire.'' Merry gasped weakly, his forhead had been cut open and sticky blood was running down his face. We huddled together almost as close as we could get while the Uruk-Hai argued about food. They fought about eating us, but the lead orc lopped off another guy's head for talking about it. Apparently, we were to be taken ALIVE to Isengard. I started crying softly, but silently.

''Oh, Jae, it's alright. We'll make it out of this... somehow.'' Pippin sighed, stealing a kiss. His warm mouth felt so good against mine after all this torture we had been forced to endure.

''Now's our chance!'' Merry said, crawling away from the orcs as they started to eat another Uruk.

Part Three: Kassi's Point of View

We were well on our way through Rohan when Aragorn stopped. Hundreds of horses were heading straight for us! We moved out of the way quickly and they immedeatly made a circle around us.

''What news from the mark?'' Aragorn asked as the riders drew their weapons.

''What buisness does an elf, a dwarf and a man have in Rohan? Speak quickly!'' The leader said, pulling out his sword and dismounting his horse.

''Tell me your name, horse-master, and I shall tell you mine.'' Gimli leaned his hands upon his axe lazily.

''I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground.'' Was the sharp reply.

''You would die before your stroke fell!'' Legolas shouted, drawing his bow.

''Easy, Legolas. We are friends of the king, I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas, of the woodland realm.''

''The king no longer recongnizes friend from foe, nor his own heir. I am Eomer.'' THe son of the king sighed.

''We are tracking a group of Uruk-Hai, they have three of our friends captive.''

''We killed the orcs last night.''

''But there were three hobbits... did you see three hobbits?''

''They would be very small, only children to your eyes.'' Aragorn informed Eomer.

''We left none alive. We killed the orcs and piled them up there by the forest, then we burned them.''

''Dead?'' There was no hiding the sadness in Gimli's voice.

''Yes, I am afraid. Here, take these horses. May they bring you to better fortune then their previous owners. You can check the pile, but do not trust to hope... it is forsaken in these lands.'' Eomer sighed, turning to mount his horse once more.

We watched the riders leave in devastation. I rode with Aragorn, while Gimli and Legolas rode together. We reached the pile and were horrified.

''It's one of their wee belts...'' Gimli almost cried as he picked it up out of the pile.

Aragorn went insane with rage, kicking and orcs head fifteen feet into the air and sinking to his knees. Then, his eyes lit up.

''A hobbit lay here... the other... and the last. They were crawling over here... their hands were bound... they cut their bonds on this blade... then they ran out into the battle... they were followed... into Fangorn Forest.'' Aragorn shuddered, gazing at where his tracking skills lead us.

''Fangorn... what kind of madness would drive them in there?'' Gimli scoffed.


	11. We Are SOOOO Not In Michigan Anymore

Chapter Eleven: We are SOO not in Michigan Anymore

''When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold onto and we'll be a dream.'' - We The Kings and Demi Lovato

Part one: Jae's Point of View

Our bonds were cut and now we were making a break for the eerie woods. Over the roar of battle, we could barely hear the heavy uneven breathing of an orc behind us. Pippin cried out when the creature caught up with him and grabbed at his belt (the orc was badly injured on the leg, so he couldn't walk very well).

''The belt, Pip!'' Merry told him, grabbing his cousin's arm.

Pippin fumbled frantically with his belt, but he couldn't get it undone. Rolling my eyes, I leaned over and quick as could be and unhooked the belt, getting dangerously close to parts of Pippin I never dreamed of getting close to. He stood there like an idiot at first, then I grabbed his arm and led him into the fores,t the orc crawling angrily after us.

''I'm going to rip out your filthy little inards!'' It threatened. Pippin climbed up a tree, Merry and I following after him. I was on a low branch with Merry.

''I think he's gone.'' He whispered. Suddenly, whith a cry, he fell to the ground. The orc had him pinned to the ground, and he was holding a sword above Merry's stomach.

''Let's put a hole in your belly!'' It hissed, raising the sword. I lept from the tree and pulled the orc off Merry, punching him in the face.

''Don't you EVER touch him again!'' I commanded, pulling Merry up. The Uruk was about to swing his sword when we all heard Pippin give a loud cry. He was falling out of the tree... but the tree grabbed Pippin in its... hands. We stood dumbstruck at this while the giant, walking tree stepped on the orc, killing him instantly and it leaned down to scoop Merry and I up with his hands.

''Little orcs, brrrarooom.'' It growled, in a very husky, gravelly voice.

''It's talking, Merry. The tree is talking.'' Pippin pointed out the obvious (he's quite good at that).

''Tree? I am no tree! I am an Ent. Most call me Treebeard.'' The Ent said indignantly, walking further into the forest, never once loosening his grip on us.

''A tree-herder! A shepard of the forest!'' Merry grinned.

''Who's side are you on?'' Pippin asked nervously.

''Side? I am on nobody's side, because nobody is on my side, little orc. No one cares for the woods anymore.'' Treebeard sighed.

''We aren't orcs, we're hobbits!'' I interjected.

''Hobbit? Never heard of a hobbit. Sounds like orc trickery!''

''No, really, we are! Shire-Folk! Halflings!'' Pippin and Merry went back and forth with nicknames for our kind, while I merely tossed in, ''Little poeple.'' For some reason, this earned a glare from Merry.

''Actually, 'little people' is more of an insult to us... excuse her, she's new.'' Merry shook his head.

''Well, the White wizard will know what you are.'' Treebeard exhaled, dropping us on the ground with a loud thud. Now, we all thought we would be seeing Saruman, and we would be murdered... but who we saw instead completly blew us away.

''It can't be...'' Pippin rubbed his eyes.

Part Two: Kassi's Point of View

Legolas was the first to go in, and even he felt the pain and anger harbored in these woods. I could hear the trees groaning all around us and swaying in the breeze.

''This forest is old... very old... and angry.'' Legolas sighed, listening to the noises all around us.

Aragorn's tracking skills were superb as he jumped, ran and almost flew through Fangorn. Gimli was finding it hard to keep hopping left and right around it's little streams and tree roots.

''Something's out there. The White Wizard approaches.'' Legolas said, his eyes looking farther ahead then most could see. I saw it too, when I fixated my eyes ahead of us. A bright, white light, I could barely make out the shape of a man.

''Saruman.'' Gimli spat, holding his axe at the ready.

''Do not let him speak. He will cast a spell on us.'' Aragorn advised us, hand on the hilt of his sword. Within seconds, Legolas shot and arrow at the Wizard, but it fell to the ground, cleaved in half. Aragorn's sword grew to hot for him to touch, while Gimli and I were both blasted backwards by tornado-force winds.

''You are tracking three hobbits, they passed this way just the other day, when they met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?'' The White Wizard spoke, his voice eerily familiar.

''Who are you?'' Aragorn scowled.

The blinding light died down and we all saw Gandalf standing there, cloathed in pure white.

''It cannot be! You fell!'' I thought my eyes decieved me.

''I did, yes. I fought with the Balrog, through fire ad water. Finally, I cast down my opponent and smote his ruin on the mountainside. I thought I had died, but I awoke new. ''

''Gandalf!'' I said in disbelief.

''That's what they used to call me... I am Gandalf the White... and I come back to you now, in your time of need. The three hobbits you seek are looked over by one of my dearest friends, we must ride to Edoras.. I am afraid our help is needed in Meduseld.'' Gandalf sighed, leading us out of the forest and back to the plains of Rohan. He whistled sharpley, and out of the nearby trees came a beautiful white horse.

''This is Shadowfax... my loyal horse, and a good friend.'' He smiled softly, mounting his steed. I rode with Aragorn on the chestnut horse once more and we sped off, headed towards Edoras... even though I had no idea where they were taking me, I felt safe among the Fellowship once more... I didn't feel as broken. I silently prayed for Jae, hoping she would be alright... wherever she was.


	12. Talking Trees and A Blinded King

Twelve: Talking Trees and A Blinded King

''Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you.'' - Coldplay

Part One: Jae's Point of View

''I told Gandalf I would keep you safe, and safe is where I'll keep you.'' Treebeard said happily. Merry sat on the top branches, looking around the forest, while Pippin and I rested on the lower cluster of branches by his arm.

Fangorn may be ancient, but it still has a sort of... dangerous beauty about it. The trees almost seemed to grow straight to the sky with their climbing vines, branches and pale green leaves. I reached for Pip's hand as we started moving closer to a very new place- Isengard. It loomed in the distance, the smoke rising from the great black tower of Orthanc. I remembered it with a pang of heartache. My back never fully healed... and it never would.

''There are too few of us now, to manage the trees, so they have grown dangerous and wild.''

''Why are there so few of you when you've lived so long? Are there Ent children?'' Pippin wondered.

''There haven't been Entings for a long time.''

''Why is that?''

''We lost the Ent-Wives.''

''Oh, I'm sorry. How did they die?''

''Die? No, we lost them and now we can't find them. You wouldn't have seen any in The Shire, would you, Master Meriadoc?''

''Can't say I have.'' Merry shook his head sadly, eyes fixed on the tower of Orthanc glowing in the darkness.

I honestly felt bad for Treebeard... Ents seemed like such peaceful creatures. In our world, I knew that there were major problems with the forest and people cutting them down... but to hear it from a tree-herder's perspective made it seem even sadder. Trees had voices, and feelings... and I never knew that. As we three hobbits looked up into the darkening sky, I knew that we all felt the same longing. Where were our friends? Was Kassi still with Legolas and the others? Did Frodo escape? How was the rest of our little Fellowship holding up? All these questions flated around in our minds, yet, in our hearts, we all knew one thing- that somewhere, our friends were looking up at the same beautiful sunset, thinking of us.

Part Two: Kassi's Point of View

We looked upon the beautiful mountainside city of Edoras and I couldn't help but admire it. There were only a few buildings here and there, but they were strategically placed on the winding slope.

''Be careful... King Theoden has been tainted by Saruman.'' Gandalf warned us before urging Shadowfax on.

We climbed up the steps to enter the golden halls of Meduseld. The moment we got to the top of the steps, we didn't feel welcome. The man at the gate made all of us hand over our weapons, except Gandalf's staff (the idiot).

''Lord, Gandalf the Grey has come to see you.'' Said a shriveled, sallow-faced man beside an even older man. I wasn't sure which was more tragic- the man poisoning the king's mind, or the king's disfigured body. His eyes were so bright blue I thought he was blind. His beard was slivery grey, wild and unruly. The King's face was horribly disfigured. He sank back in his chair, his gnarled deathly white hands resting on the golden arms of the throne.

''Theoden King! Awake! Too long have you sat in the shadows! Saruman will be at your doorstep soon, and you must fight for your people!'' Gandalf urged the man.

''Why... should I welcome you, Gandalf the grey?'' The old man coughed weakly.

''Yes. Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind?'' The sniveling man stood to meet Gandalf.

''Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth, Grima Wormtongue!'' Gandalf hissed, pushing the man out of the way.

We took out the gaurds that came at Gandalf and down they dropped, one by one. Obviously, we didn't kill them... we just knocked them unconcious.

A spell seized Theoden, and Gandalf raised his staff. Now, we could heard Saruman speaking through the King, and I for one, felt my bones turn to ice.

''You cannot stop me!'' The voice rasped, his eyes glowing furiously. Gandalf raised his staff once more, and we could see the magic forcing the devil out of this man's body.

''AWAKE, THEODEN KING!'' The wizard ordered.

With that, Theoden's head fell limp against his chest. For a moment, it didn't look as though it did any good. Then. I spotted a young woman racing towards the king, clothed in a fine white gown. He wavy caramel colored hair fell to her waist and she pushed it back as she knelt by her King.

''I know your face. Eowyn.'' Theoden whispered, gently stroking her cheek. We saw the ugliness of Saruman melt away, and he was a lively man with a short red beard and bright blue eyes.

After hugging Eowyn warmly, Gandalf gave Theoden a magnifeicent sword (the King's own, obviously) and he faced Wormtongue, his traitorous council. Theoden grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him out of the palace.

''I was only trying to-'' Grima began.

''Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!'' Theoden held his sword up to strike, but I grabbed his arm.

''Let him go. I know what he did to you was awful, but... killing him makes you lower.'' I almost clapped a hand over my mouth after saying this. The King's eyes softened and he did as I said.

''You remind me of Eowyn.'' He smirked. patting me on the shoulder.

''I get that a lot...'' I thought of being mistaken for Arwen.

Aragorn insisted that Theoden fight for Rohan, because an army of orcs would be well on their way.

''No. I will not risk open war for my people... not now.''

They got into an argument over it, until Theoden made his final decision.

''We make for Helm's Deep.'' He told them. Theoden sent out his guards to tell the people to evacuate for Helm's Deep.

''Helm's Deep indeed. He's leading them into a trap.'' Gandalf said angrily, mounting Shadowfax.

''He's just doing what he thinks is best for his people.'' Aragorn shrugged.

''Protect them, Aragorn. In five days, I will be coming. Look to the east.'' He gave a quick smile before leaving to take care of something that he didn't tell us. We were left out of everything, really.

''Kassi, come. We have to be ahead of the citizens of Edoras to scout ahead.''

''Alright.'' I was nervous once more. Rohan was different to me, and I was still a little shaken up from seeing Gandalf once more.

The road to Helm's Deep was long and perilous (so I heard). I stayed with Eowyn, Gimli and Aragorn. I laughed, listening to Gimli's rants about dwarf women, and I felt a little sad when Eowyn asked Aragorn about the necklace he wore. I heard him talk about it briefly, but I already knew the story behind it. Being friends with Arwen had its upsides.

It was evening when Legolas came racing down the hill before us.

''Wargs!'' He cried, holding his bow at the ready.

The people panicked, but still remained in a neat line.

Wargs were knew to me, and I was more then slightly afraid now. I had face trolls, goblins, orcs and the tougher Uruk-Hai. What was this new evil?

''Riders, follow me!''

''I can fight!'' Eowyn told her father, but Theoden refused.

''Please, lead them for me.'' Eowyn looked away, but she did what her father wished. The riders and the people of the city split up as we rode out to meet these Wargs.

They reminded me of larger, well built hyenas, and they were more deadly then any creature from earth. Pulling my sword out, I knocked an orc straight off his beast and he fell to the ground, dead. Legolas was taking down several at a time. This was the first time that I noticed him and Gimli's counting game.

''NINETEEN!'' Gimli shouted, slicing an orc in half.

''TWENTY-ONE!'' Legolas smirked in a very show off manner, putting an arrow in one of the Warg's skulls.

I foolishly paid more attention to them then myself, and found myself in a very bad situation. A warg was speeding towards me, dead set on taking down my horse. It was in this moment that I thanked God that I was brought here with all the agility of an elf, because right before the Warg pounced, I swung my leg over the horse's back and jumped. The warg missed both me and my horse. I fell to the ground, but got back up quickly and stood with my sword, realizing the battle was almost over. I was just about to take our the Warg that had been stalking me when three arrows went whizzing past me and the beast fell dead at my feet.

''Thirty-nine.'' Legolas stated triumphantly.

''Oh, come on! That one was mine!'' I folded my arms.

''Aragorn?'' Gimli called.

Where was he? My heart pounded, blood boiled in my veins. We looked everywhere for him. While Gimli and Legolas had a rather rude conversation with a dying orc, I noticed something glittering in the evening sun.

''The Evenstar.'' I breathed, picking it up and looking over the cliff. Waters raged below it.

''He- he fell...'' Gimli told me, looking down as well.

''No.'' I stared in disbelief. Aragorn had been there... always. Now what would we do? I could feel hot tears trailing down my face.

''Come, Kassi. We must go to Helm's Deep, Theoden is calling us to him.'' Legolas took my hand. I found my horse alive and well on the battlefield and we rode together... for Helm's Deep, without Aragorn.


	13. Entmoots and War

Chapter Thirteen: Entmoots and War

''There is a place in your heart and I know that it is love.'' - Michael Jackson

Part One: Jae's Point of View

''There's so much smoke rising from Isengard.'' Merry commented.

''There's always smoke rising from Isengard these days, Master Meriadoc. There was once a time when Saruman would walk in my woods... but now, he has a mind of metal.''

''What's that?'' Pippin asked, looking closed at the area surrounding Isengard.

''A- an army. The war has begun.'' Merry looked very afraid for his friends.

''It's okay, Merry. They'll be alright.'' I assured him, while trying to assure myself as well.

''I know. They're probably better off without us, anyhow.''

''That's not ture, Merry.''

''I wish there was something we could do to help...'' He let out a sigh.

''Maybe there is.'' Treebeard paused for a moment, stopping to think.

''Really? What could we do?''

''We could always ask the other Ents if they are willing to help you against Isengard.''

''How exactly do we do that?'' Pippin wondered.

''An Entmoot.''

Part Two: Kassi's Point of View

Helm's Deep was a nice little fortress where the women and children could stay underneath in the glittering caves if war was upon us, so the men could fight atop the stone tiers. There were three levels to Helm's Deep. Each was rounded, and the walls were tall enough to protect you from the waist down from arrows. The view wasn't much, just looking out at the bleak plains of Rohan. I found myself gripping the walls of the top level with my hands until the knuckles turned white. I needed to do something- with a sword, a bow... anything. We needed news of orcs... of Saruman... of the problems arising from Isengard. I was getting more nervous by the day cooped up in this little fortress, and it was driving me mad. Then, I saw him. He was riding one of the stable horses.. the one he calmed down earlier. Brego... was his name. Aragorn looked tired and wet, I could see bloody cuts here and there, but he was alive!

I almost screamed, bolting to the second and first level to give him a warm welcome. Gimli got to it first, then I got my turn.

''I found this. I thought we lost you, Aragorn. You've always been what held this breaking Fellowship togehter, I don't know what we would've done if you died!'' I handed him the Evenstar. He gave me a warm hug before turning to speak in elvish with Legolas.

It wasn't long at all until Aragorn gave Theoden awful news.

''Ten-thousand orcs?''

''Uruk-Hai... they are stronger and filled with a reckless hate.''

''Let them come.'' Theoden declared. I had a feeling whether he wanted them to or not, ten-thousand Uruks were coming anyhow.

So, we got ready for battle. Young boys, old men, every fit man and boy that could weild a sword was sent to the armory. Obviously, I was the only woman allowed to fight in this war, so I had to have chain mail made specifically to fit across my breasts. Luckily, the armor wasn't so heavy and I was able to walk around, or swing a swrod without it being a hinderance. The top level of Helm's Deep was to be filled with archers such as Legolas.

I caught up with Legolas and Aragorn in the armory, talking in fast elvish. The only part I understood was an angry outburst from Aragorn.

''Then I shall die as one of them!'' He turned from his friend. Legolas's chest heaved in anger and he left Aragorn alone.

I grabbed a sword and sighed deeply. I was ready. We marched over to the walls, and Legolas found me a bow that I could use at first, and after discovering that I was a natural at it, I decided to keep my sword belted at my side unless the Uruks came extremly close to me. There were so few of us... how could we defeat ten-thousand of those demons? Then, we heard it. The most beautiful sound- the horn of the elves. Haldir had come to Rohan's aid! Now, we had at least one-thousand strong to their ten-thousand... but would it be enough?

Part Three: Jae's Point of View

''A what?'' Pippin frowned a this word.

''Entmoot. Tis' a gathering.'' Treebeard explained.

''A gathering of what?'' Merry wondered. His question was answered as plenty of Ents stepped out of the gloom of Fangorn Forest. Tall ones, large ones, small ones, every type of wood you could imagine.

''Good, good. Here you go, young hobbits. We will discuss matters.'' Treebeard helped us down onto the ground so they could talk in Entish. Merry took off his coat and set it on a branch that was sticking out and he paced, thinking.

''I can't wait until we go back to The Shire.'' Pippin sighed, wrapping his arms around my body. I didn't say a word. I just pressed my face into his chest and let him hold me. Now that Gandalf had come back, I wasn't sure about staying. It was a decision I didn't want to be faced with until the damned ring of Sauron was destroyed. He kissed my neck softly and I couldn't help but close my eyes. No one had ever done that to me before, and it felt good. I pulled myself away from his chest so I could kiss him.

''I love you.'' Pippin told me, eyes sparkling like emeralds.

''I love you too.'' I hoped he didn't hear the slight hesitation in my voice. It wasn't that I didn't care about him, I just felt that things had changed between us since I told him the truth in Lothlorien... about my dad.

''Something changed, didn't it?'' I bravely ventured to ask.

''Changed? What do you mean?''

''Between us. since I told you that thing in Lothlorien.'' His eyes glazed over.

''No, Jae. Nothing has changed. Do you mean... you don't feel the same way about me anymore?''

''No. I just... we haven't spent any time together and I was afraid that maybe you were angry with me.''

''Why in The Shire would I be angry at you?''

''Maybe you would think it was my fault or something. I don't know.''

''Mmm... I think you worry too much.'' He whispered before bringing his mouth to mine.

''You two disgust me sometimes.'' Merry rolled his eyes.

''You're just jealous.'' I stuck my tongue out.

''Of you two? Please. '' He plopped down beside a tree.

''Merry, you're so serious.'' I laughed, sitting next to him.

''I'm worried, Jaessa.''

''So am I, Meriadoc. Don't be afraid. Everything will be alright.''

''That's what they all tell me. It will be okay. Everything will turn out right in the end. No. It won't happen unless we help them. I hope the Ents make a very good decision.'' He sighed.

''They'll do the right thing.'' I squeezed his hand comfortingly.

''Oh, I hope so.'' He threw his head back against the tree and closed his eyes.


	14. The Battle Begins

Chapter Fourteen: The Battle Begins

A/N yeah, so Jae's first part isn't going to be very long, but trust me, her parts are little breaks from writing about battles. Alas, I think I hate WRITING about battles more then I actually would BEING in one!

''There's only hate, there's only tears, there's only pain, there is no love here.'' - Simple Plan

Part One: Kassi's Point of View

It was late at night when we saw the orcs coming up the hill to meet us. They marched out... all ten-thousand of them. I took a deep breath as the elves and I prepared our bows, aiming for one orc in particular. They kept coming, banging their spears on the ground, roaring underneath their helmets. Just as I thought things couldn't get ANY worse, it started pouring rain.

''Great.'' I groaned.

''At least it's not thunder.'' Legolas smirked.

Aragorn started talking in elvish, and I was embaressed.

''What is he saying? I can't speak elvish... I'm sorry.''

''Oh... I forgot you're not from this world. He's talking about honor now... I will let you know when he says fire.''

''Okay.''

''NOW!'' Legolas shouted after Aragorn yelled something fiercly. I let my arrow go and watched as the volley of arrows took down several of the blasted Uruks. We shot volley after volley, until they started bringing crudely made ladders up so they could climb up to the wall. Legolas and I had the same idea... set an arrow down the ladder and kick the ladder back so it tumbled down. There were so many, and my vision was not all that great due to the rain, but we took down at least ten together before returning to the arrow volleys. Their archers began taking elves and men too, and it was a challenge trying to keep them off the wall. Soon, the ladders started coming up once more, and the Uruks were on the wall. I drew my sword and cut through one. He gave a mighty swing, but I ducked and came back up to block his weapon again and run him through with my sword.

There were more, and with Aragorn's help, we managed to keep them from getting down to the other levels. Theoden was fighting amongst us, bravely slaughtering as many as he could that would put his people's lives in danger. The elves shot more volleys and we thought that the group of orcs would go on forever. I began to grow weary as more ladders sprang up and I kicked them back.

''Will this war NEVER end?'' I complained, helping Gimli take out a large Uruk.

''Thanks for that, lass. I'll never beat that blasted elf.'' Gimli growled, bringing down a ladder. ''Well, you're welcome, ever so much.'' I spat, killing an orc behind me and rolling my eyes.

Part Two: Jae's Point of View

''The Entmoot has come to a decision.'' Treebeard announced.

''And?'' Pippin waited anxiously.

''We have decided, you're not orcs.''

''And what about Saruman?'' Merry got close to yelling now.

''Don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc.''

''Hasty? Our friends are out there! We need you!'' Merry raised his voice now.

''You must understand... it takes a long time to say anything in old Entish... and if we do, it must be worth taking a really long time to say.''

There was more arguing, until finally Treebeard agreed to discuss the matter with the other Ents.

Part Three: Kassi's Point of View

The war raged on around us, Legolas rounding on his thirtieth kill so far. Unfortunatly, I happened to know Gimli was only on his twenty-fourth.

I was unsure of how many I had killed, but I didn't care all that much. Suddenly, there was a horrific roaring, and both Legolas and I saw this giant monster carrying a torch.

We didn't know why he was carryng it, but we all knew there was something bad following if we didn't bring him down. Legolas shot him with his bow, but he was too late. Part of the wall literally exploded and I was hit in the arm by shrapnel. Nursing my wound, I looked around as the dust cleared to find that Aragorn was on the lower level, fighting the orcs back while Gimli, Legolas and I were at the top level still.

Haldir, one the elves I had met in Lorien, was fighting off some orcs nearby and I raced to his aid. Luckily, I saved his life.

''Bless you, Kassi!'' He smiled kissing my forehead before to help Aragorn.

I thought the reign of terror would never end. We had fought into the dark of the night, and we drove them back as far as we could, until Theoden and Aragorn made their way to the top level and looked out into the battle.

''What can men do against such hate? We cannot possibly outlast them... there are thousands more still.'' Theoden fell into despair, watching his men fall one by one.

''Meet them, Theoden. Ride out with me to meet them.'' Aragorn suggested.

At this, Theoden smiled.

''It would be an honor to fight alongside you.'' He agreed.

We watched in quiet desperation as Theoden prepared his horse and what little men he had left to meet the orcs in battle.


	15. Pippin Gets A GOOD Idea

Chapter Fifteen: Pippin Gets A GOOD Idea

''I don't need to fight to prove I'm right.'' - The Who

''It is not our war.'' Treebeard replied, seeing the look of devastation on Merry's face.

''But you're part of this world, aren't you? You must fight! Our friends are out there, and they can't do this alone! Please?'' Merry resorted to yelling the very first part of his speech, which almost made me grab Pippin's hand. I had never seen Merry this agitated before.

''Master Meriadoc, you are very brave, and you have a good heart, but your part in this tale is over. Go home, to your Shire.'' Treebeard told him. I watched Merry's heart break as he struggled with the words to say as our Ent friend turned from him.

''Treebeard's right. We don't belong here. It's too big for us little hobbits. Why are we even out here... we've got the Shire?'' Pippin laid a hand on Merry's shoulder.

''The fire's of Isengard will spread and the forests of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn. There won't be a Shire, Pip.'' Merry tried to get his friend to understand. Giving him a final pat on the shoulder, Merry turned and went to sit down at the base of a tree.

''Don't give up now. Please. Kassi is depending on us... and we can help them win this war.'' I begged him.

''Treebeard won't listen- he doesn't care. He's always complaining about the poor treatment of the woods, but he can't do a thing about it until Isengard is brought down. There is nothng more I can do here.''

''Merry... you are brave and... you do have a good heart, but you give up too easily. We must make them see the damage... Saruman can't have left the forest untainted. He must have done something.''

''It's too late. I'm tired of listening to Treebeard. Maybe it's best we go home.''

''Please, don't say that.'' I shook my head, not believing a word of what I was hearing.

''Jae... why do you care? This isn't your fight, not your war! The Shire won't be your home, and we both know it. The minute this war is over, you'll leave without a second glance. You don't care about Pip and I... or the ring. You just want to go home! The whole time you were in the Shire, all you talked about was Michigan and how you wanted to go back so much. Go! Just go home! Leave us to fight this alone!'' Merry stood, shouting now.

''Th-that's not true. I do care. I care about you, Pippin, Aragorn, the ring, Frodo... everyone! This is my fight, Merry. am your friend, and I won't go home until your world is made safe again. Besides... I don't even know if I am going home. Weren't you the one telling me I should stay for Pippin? Now you're trying to get rid of me? I am not your punching bag, Merry. I lived half of my life being one, and I will never be treated that way again. Be upset. Yell. Kick something. I don't care what you do, but don't you DARE take your anger out on me, Meriadoc Brandybuck!'' I yelled right back, my angry words ringing through the forest. He fell silent.

''I'm sorry, Jae. I don't know what got into me. I promse it will never happen again.'' He apologized.

''It better not.'' I snapped, going deep into Fangorn Forest. I needed to be away from him at this moment, before I did something I couldn't take back.

The trees swayed in the gentle breeze, making odd sounds and noises. There was great deal of moaning and creaking around me as I settled down by a small stream running through the forest. I lay with my back against a tree and tried to get comfortable. The tree's roots were buried in the stream, taking deep drinks of water to keep it healthy. I closed my eyes for a moment to relax when I felt something strange wrap around my waist. I went to get up when I realized it was a rather large tree root that had risen from underneath the ground to wind around me, but I couldn't. It's root wound tighter around my waist and I felt myself being pulled backwards.

''HELP! MERRY! PIPPIN!'' I screamed until I felt my lungs would explode. There was the sound of feet and I saw my friends race towards me.

No words were spoken as the tree dragged me closer to it and the other hobbits took my arms, attempting me to pull me out of the root's grasp. It didn't work, the roots had to much of a hold on me.

''Treebeard! Pip, get Treebeard! Go, I will do what I can!'' Merry urged his younger cousin. I watched as my boyfriend hobbled as fast as he could (hobbits run funny) out of the forest, to the gathering place of the Ents.

My arm almost broke as Merry continued pulling.

''Merry, you're going to break me!'' I cried, tears rolling down my face from the pain.

''Let her go!'' He screamed at the tree.

''Oh yes, because YELLING at the TREE AWLWAYS HELPS!

''In my defense, the TREE is TRYING to EAT YOU!'' He bent over me and I felt his hands at my sides, pulling the roots away. The tree gave another tug and Merry's grip loosened, and his hands grabbed my breasts by mistake. I didn't take notice of it at first because I was, you know, about to be eaten by a giant carniverous tree, but I made a mental note to make him pay for it later.

Just as the tree started yanking me into a cavern underneath it, Treebeard stomped through the woods and made a very disgusted face.

''What are you doing awake? Let her go! Go back to sleep!'' Treebeard ordered. With a shudder, the tree tossed me out and I landed on Merry.

He stood and pulled me up.

''Are you alright? OW! What was that for?'' He asked, rubbing the red skin where I slapped him.

''Oh, you know!'' I rolled my eyes, hugging Pippin warmly.

''What did he do?'' Pippin frowned, pulling away from the hug.

''Nothing.'' I looked back at Treebeard.

''The forest is waking up... it isn't safe anymore for you little hobbits. I will carry you as far as I can.'' He told us, bending down to let us climb up.

We relaxed into Treebeard's limbs as the Ent marched further down Fangorn. He had to have carried us all the way to the place we first met him when Pippin suddenly smiled.

''Treebeard, can we go south?''

''South? Wouldn't that lead you past... Isengard?''

''Yes. It's safer then taking this route. The closer we are to danger, the further we are from harm. It's the last thing Saruman would expect.''

''That doesn't make sense to me, but then, you are very small. Perhaps you're right. South it is, then. I always like going south, somehow it feels like going downhill.'' Treebeard ranted, turning around.

The closer we got to Isengard, I couldn't help but feeling gratitude for Pippin. Merry had been so set on taking a practical approach- only Pippin could have thought of fooling Treebeard in this way. We arrived on the outskirts of Saruman's fortress when Treebeard saw the devastation Saruman's beasts had caused.

''No... many of these trees were my friends! I knew them from nut and acorn! They had voices of their own!'' His heart broke as Treebeard saw all of the blackened stumps lining around Isengard. The grass had been scorched, and there was nothing good about any of this land. Not a single plant survived the orc's rampage.

His gnarly bark hands curled into fists and he howled in rage.

''SARUMAN! A wizard should know better! My buisness is with Isengard tonight... with rock and stone!'' Treebeard snarled, calling the other Ents out of hiding.

''I told you not to give up.'' I grinned at Merry, who smiled back, ever brightly.

''Now, is the time. The Last March of the Ents has arrived!'' He growled, leading us into Isengard.


	16. The Fall of Isengard

Chapter Sixteen: The Battle is Over... but the War Has just Begun

''Do you know what's worth fighting for when it's not worth dying for?'' - Green Day

Part One: Kassi's Point of View

The battle was turning tense as Aragorn and Theoden gathered their riders. Together, they rode straight into the Uruks, slicing and hacking a path through them.

All seemed lost, even though Rohan's men were fighting valiantly, we were still greatly outnumbered. Then, the dawn came. It cast a bright light upon Helm's Deep, bathing the cold stone in warm orange and yellow light. The night had ended, we made it to see the dawn.

Suddenly, we saw something on the horizon we did not expect. At first, all I spotted was a white light. Then, I realized it was Gandalf the White. He was not alone, either. Behind him, stood Eomer and the Riders of the Mark. There were thousands of them... and with those skilled fighters on our side we would easilly overtake the monsters invading Helm's Deep.

Gandalf charged out to meet them, his staff glowing fiercly. The riders of the Mark descended upon the army of Sauron, and within minutes, every last creature was dead. I stumbled upon Legolas and Gimli before meeting with Gandalf once more.

Gimli was sitting atop a slain orc, looking at his axe, lodged in the monster's skull.

''Well, master elf, how many did you kill?''

''Fourty-two.''

''Fourty-two? Not a bad shot, eh? I seem to be sitting on Fourty-three, myself.'' He added happily. Legolas suddenly raised his bow and shot the dead Uruk once more in the head.

''Fourty-three.''

''He was already dead!''

''He was twitching.''

''He was twitching because my axe is embedded in his nervous system!'' Gimli roared, laying a fist on the axe to see the orc jerking wildly.

I laughed slightly before heading down to the lower levels to find Gandalf looking out into the dawn sky with Aragorn and Theoden.

Part Two: Jae's Point of View

All of us held on tightly to Treebeard as he stomped into Isengard, kicking and stepping on orcs.

''Break the dam! Release the river!'' He hollered above the roar of fighting. Orcs squealed below us, attempting to set fire to the Ents, throw rocks at them, or chop them into pieces. Some Ents fell around us, but most stayed strong. Two Ents made their way to the dam beside Orthanc and they took it apart. The river's fury exploded as it rushed out of it's prison and flowed freely into the holes of Isengard.

From the top of his tower, Saruman watched in utter amazement and terror. He knew this was a battle he nor his orcs could win- a battle against nature's wrath. He gazed and waited for his world to fall, running from place to place, confused and harassed.

Treebeard would stoop down to hand us rocks and we would take them gladly, throwing them at the seige towers resting beside the gaps that led to the heart of Isengard's evil.

Orcs that weren't taken by the river were stomped on by the furious Ents, or hit by one of our deadly rocks (they're a lot bigger then you would think).

At last, it was done. Isengard was washed away by the cleansing river, and Saruman stood in his tower, gaping like an idiot. We broke Sauron's main ally... now our friends could breathe easier with one less enemy spinning webs of deciet and breeding orcs in his dismal caves.

Treebeard stood by Orthanc, watching over Saruman to make sure he did not leave, while we three were allowed to roam free for the time being. The moment he set us down, I hugged Merry and kissed Pippin deeply.

''We did it! We took down Isengard!'' I shrieked, almost disbelieving it myself.

''Thank you for... everything you said back there.'' Merry's sapphire-blue eyes took hold of mine.

''What do you mean?''

''You were right. I needed to hear it- I was giving up to easily. There was always something we could have done. Thank you. I'm sorry for what I said, none of it was true.''

''Some of it was, in the beginning. I'm different now, Merry. Those days I spent before I came to Rivendell for healing changed me.''

''I understand that now.'' He nodded slowly, before wrapping his warm arms around me in an apology hug (the best hugs there are). Pippin cleared his throat and we broke apart. All together, we looked around the broken parts of Saruman's fortress for food. We hit the jackpot and had ourselves a feast against a large rock above the muddy riverwater, waiting for our friends to retrieve us.

Part Three: Kassi's Point of View

The white wizard gazed determindly out into the rising sun.

''Sauron's next strike will be swift and hard, I fear. He has suffered a great defeat today, but that will not stop him.''

''Let him come. I would like to see the forces of Mordor compete with these men and I.'' I interjected before anyone else could speak.

''Do not wish that- there are millions more of Mordor then our small group. We would be but a stone underneath his foot.'' Aragorn's blue eyes flashed from Gandalf to me.

''Yes, quite. The battle for Helm's Deep is over... the battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin.'' Gandalf said wisely, eyes to the sky still.

We made way for Edoras not long after Helm's Deep had been saved, and the women and children were glad to be out of the caves. How happy we all were to be back in the little mountain-side city.

''Gandalf, I have just recieved news from a scout. He has told me the fires at Isengard have stopped burning.'' Theoden seemed puzzled by this.

''I shall ride out to see what is the cause of this- perhaps Saruman has been hit harder then we thought.''

Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli and I rode out for Fangorn forest as soon as we could, wanting to discover what was happening with Isengard.

We got through the quiet forest just as the sun began to leave once more, and there we were given quite a suprise. Giant... trees were running amok around the tower of Orthanc, standing in a deep river that covered most of Saruman's tower.

''My God.'' I gasped, looking over at Pippin, Jae and Merry. They were sitting up high on a large rock, eating anything and everything. Pippin and Merry were smoking.

''You little rascals! We tracked you three all across Rohan and here we find you... feasting and- and SMOKING!'' There was plenty of envy in Gimli's voice, as if he wished they had fought for the defense of Helm's Deep as well.

''Welcome, my Lords. to Isengard!'' Pippin smirked.

''We are enjoying a few well earned comforts after a long battle.'' Merry grinned, a long puff of smoke trailing from his mouth.

''Jae!'' I smiled, jumping off my horse to see my best friend. She climbed off the rock, followed by Merry and Pippin.

''I missed you!'' She informed me, hugging me tightly.

''I missed you too! We were so worried about you!''

''Eh, I think the worst was over long ago. Well... I was almost eaten by a giant tree, and I did get felt up by my boyfriend's cousin, but that's strictly classified information.'' I hoped she was well aware that she just contradicted herself.

''Merry...'' I looked from her to him.

''Yeah... and he got slapped for it.'' Jae cast a glance at the hobbit.

''That's my girl!'' I gave her a quick high five.

Suddenly, Pippin grabbed something out of the water. The moment I saw it, I grabbed Kassi's arm.

''That- it's the stone!'' I gasped as Gandalf reached out for the stone. Pippin handed it over reluctantly.

''I don't believe it!''

''It's one of many.'' Gandalf explained.

Jae and I looked at each other briefly before I got back on my horse. I let Jae stay with me, while Pippin got on Aragorn's horse and Merry was pulled onto Shadowfax. The horses were led over to Orthanc, where we could see Saruman arguing with someone on the top of the tower.

''Let's just have his head and be done with it.'' Gimli groaned.

''No. He has no power anymore.'' Gandalf answered.

''Wormtongue!'' I gasped, realizing who Saruman was fighting with.

Ah, so you have come at last. What will you do, Gandalf? Kill me? What is it you are going to do?'' Saruman spat from atop his tower.

Gandalf remained silent, while Wormtongue slouched quietly.

''Wormtongue, you don't have to serve him! You were once great... you can be great again!'' Aragorn shouted. Wormtongue looked up at us and rose to his feet, then pulled a knife from his sleeve and stabbed his cruel master in the back. Legolas aimed to shoot Saruman with his bow, but accidently shot Wormtongue instead. We thought that was the end of it, but Saruman fell over, freefalling from his tower and landed on top of a spike sticking from his water wheel. I felt like I would be sick, but I was able to hold it down long enough to take control of the reigns and hear Gandalf's next words.

''That is that.'' He sighed sadly before turning his horse and trotting away. Our horses followed Shadowfax and we were bolting off to Edoras once more... this time with the Fellowship renewed.


	17. A Much Needed Break

Chapter Seventeen: A Much Needed Break

A/N This chapter is exactly as the title says... a break from all the battle and adventure. There's more romance, so don't read if you don't like. It's a very humorous chapter, and much sweeter than the others. Here you see more of Pip/Jae... as for Kassi/Legolas... well, you'll just have to wait and see = ^_^ =

''If every word I said could make you laugh, I'd talk forever.'' - The Beach Boys

Jae's Point of View

I clapped along with the people of Rohan as Merry and Pippin danced on the tables, clearly drunk.

''Come on up here, my lady.'' Pippin held out his hand. I could smell the ale on his breath and I blushed brightly, but I accepted his hand. He helped me on the table and we danced together, before he wrapped me up in a very much drunken kiss. The people around us cheered wildly.

''You shouldn't drink so much, Pip.'' I ruffled his golden curls.

''And you don't drink enough!'' He laughed, taking a mug of his and drinking from it deeply.

''I drink the right amount, thank you.'' I qdjusted my skirts, aware almost al of Rohan was watching me.

''You don't drink at all!''

''Exactly!''

''We'll change that.'' Pippin winked, raising the mug to my lips. I tried not to take a sip, or to fake it, but it ran down into my throat and what I didn't drink ran down my chin and into my tunic. The crowd laughed and cheered once more as I spat out what little I refused ot swallow.

''That was awful!'' I spluttered, getting off the table before Pippin joined me.

''I can't believe you don't like it!'' Pippin scowled, taking a swig of what was left.

''You're so drunk, Pip, it's not even funny.'' I scoffed, looking around at all the people of Rohan, having a good old time. They were all having a much needed break.

''I'm sorry.'' He suddenly said, grabbing my arm.

''It's alright. It's what you do... I can't blame your way of life.'' I shrugged softly. Pippin spun me around and pulled me into a fierce kiss. This was something much different then all of our other kisses... much deeper and darker... there were whispers and hints inside this kiss that would have been rated R, had it been a movie. Pip snatched my hand slyly and linked his fingers between mine. He tugged me away from this large common room and led me to the sleeping quarters, where we would be staying as the guests of honor.

No one bothered us... we weren't followed. We made sure the door was locked well and we would have warning before someone walked in on us.

''Was all that just because you're drunk... or what?'' I asked, buttoning my tunic, still breathing heavily.

''It was because I love you... and I'm drunk.'' Pippin added quietly, fingering one of my curls.

''Gee, you're ever so sweet.'' I joked, ''We should be getting back to the party... Merry will be wondering where you went.''

''Mmm... let him wait.'' He hissed, capturing my lips with his again.

''It's tempting, but who knows what's going on? Saruman might have come back to life for all we know. God, I hope no one heard us..''

''Us? I think you mean you.'' Pippin raised an eyebrow.

''Oh, please. You were louder then a rinocerous with a bullhorn growing out of it's mouth.'' I forgot that expressions like these were lost on Peregrin Took.

''If I was, it was your fault.''

''Pippin, you may be one Fool of a Took.. but you're MY Fool of a Took.'' A laughe escaped my lips as I threw Pippin's clothes at him and looked at the bedsheets.

''We made a mess.'' He frowned, noticing the same wet patch I did.

''That's disgusting... and this was supposed to be my bed, too!''

''Switch covers with Legolas or something.''

''Kassi. I'll switch covers with her.'' An evil smile crept over my face as I started to strip my bed and I switched sheets with Kassi's bed.

Without another word, we both left the sleeping quarters. Pip and I shared some muffled laughter on our way back towards the common room, still teasing each other over who was loudest, or who made the bigger mess.

''Where in The Shire have you two been?'' All the laughter and happiness ended when we saw Merry standing in front of the goden arch leading back into the common room, where we could hear people laughing and joking in loud, brave voices. His arms were folded and his steele grey eyes surveyed us.

''We- I-'' Pippin started.

''You look terrible!'' Merry noticed, his expression softening.

''We- were... attacked.''

''Attacked? By what?'' There was honest concern in his eyes.

''B-Beavers...'' I replied, almost smacking myself in the face.

''Beavers?'' He raised an eyebrow.

''Big Beavers!''

''Rellay big, bigger then us!'' Pippin added, starting to sound actually afraid.

''What really happened?'' Merry grinned, trying not to laugh.

''Nothing. We were just talking.''

''I'm happy for you two, but some of the others might not be. Be careful who you let figure it out.''

''Pip, let me fix your hair.'' I smirked, winding some of his curls around my fingers and trying to put them in the right places. He worked to make mine at least somewhat presentable and Merry got between us as we walked into into the hall, trying not to catch anyone's eye.

The rest of the party was quiet after Pippin and I had our little romantic escapade, there wasn't much drinking or dancing anymore. Legolas and Gimli were having a drinking contest (and by the dopey look on Gimli's face, Legolas was going to win) Gandalf was talking with Theoden, Eowyn and Aragorn were chatting away, but poor Kassi sat by herself at a table, head in her hands.

''I'm going to talk to her, you and Merry go ahead.'' I kissed Pippin sweetly on the cheek and our hands let go of each other for the first time in an hour or so.

''Hey.'' Kassi sighed. I could tell something was extremly wrong.

''What's wrong?''

''As if it wasn't bad enough that I have to choose between two sweet and wonderful elves, now Fred has arrived. I have to many men in my life.'' She slammed her head on the table as a sign of resignation. Now, for those of you who don't know... Fred was my cousin's codename for 'the time of the month'. Unfortunatly, I noticed they had nothing for it here.

''I'm sorry, dear. I'm lucky to only have one man in my life.''

''Until you get pregnant and have a boy.''

''Shh! Don't even say that!'' I shook my head frantically, realizing the first time I might have another problem to worry about.. other than war.

''I was joking. You two haven't even done it yet.''

''Yeah... that's.. true.'' I couldn't lie to my best friend, but I tried to desperatly.

''So that's why you two were gone for so long! How was it?''

''Be quiet! I don't want all of Rohan to know about it! If Theoden heard about it, we certinaly won't be Guests of Honor anymore!'' I clapped a hand to her mouth.

''Seriously... how was it?''

''Sweet. I really love him, Kassi. I'm so glad we're all back together again. So, you've finally accepted the issue with Legolas, huh?''

''I've finally noticed. I never really realized until now. How can I choose? He's been with me longer then Rayalin, but Rayalin was my first friend in this world. He taught me everything, except the elvish letters and language, of course. I will have to learn those from Elrond or Arwen... if we ever see them again.''

''We will, Kassi. Look, I know it's hard, but you may have to let Rayalin go. I think he was led to you to train you for this world and nothing more.''

''I think I'm going to wait until this war of the ring is over... then I will make my decision.''

''Legolas may make a move before then and you may be forced to choose. Don't bother yourself with it tonight, okay? Tonight is the first time we've had a party together in forever, and it's been weeks since we knew you were even alive! I think we've both earned a little fun, don't you?''

''I suppose.'' She agreed feebly, watching Gimli fall off his drunken ass.

''He wins at everything. I'm begining to feel Gimli's anger for those darn elves. Nothing against you, of course.'' I made a face at the graceful elf that was not even fazed from all the alcohol. Pippin and Merry were sitting at a table quietly, talking like Kassi and I. I wondered what they could be talking about, and smlied gazing into Pippin's green eyes. He shot a grin at me before agreeing with something his friend said.

Sighing contentedly, I laid back against the wooden chair. We were finally al together again... except for Sam and Frodo. I prayed that they were at Mordor's gate this very second, ready to throw the accursed ring into Mount Doom. I wanted this moment to never end. Little did I know that something would happen that night that would alter our Fellowship once more.


	18. The Seeing Stone

Chapter Eighteen: The Seeing Stone

A/N Wow, the part near the end always makes me cry. The scene from the movie does, and I'm sure it will when I reach that spot in the book.

''We'll be miles apart, I'll keep you deep inside, you're always in my heart.'' - Yellowcard

Kassi's point of View

Night had fallen around Rohan, and dark clouds began to gather in the sky, blocking out the moon and stars. Our break had ended, and all of the men and women were in their homes, sleeping in their cozy beds. They would rest well, knowing we had made Rohan safe once more. Jae and I went to the sleeping quarters together, and we had to step over our friends that had been sleeping already. Gandalf was on a matress at the far end of the room, holding the orb they had found at Isengard wrapped in a cloth. Legolas was across from him, his blue eyes shut tight as he mumbled something in his sleep. Merry and Pippin were fast asleep down from Gandalf and Legolas. Jae was on the other side of Merry, and she lay awake. Gimli was across from Jae, and Aragorn was next to mine.

I climbed into my bed and immedeatly noticed there had been something spilled on my covers.

''It's not water... what is that?'' I dared to ask, gazing at it.

''Goodnight, Kassi.'' THere was a hint of something in Jae's voice- whether it was fear or laughter, I still don't know.

''In my bed, Jae? Seriously? You two couldn't pick someone else's?'' I groaned, staying as far away from the stain as possible. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I spent most of the night awake, looking at the ceiling, thinking about little things- what season Michigan was in now, what Flint looked like, if people were worried about us... those sorts of things. I mean, we disapeared off the face of the earth, I should hope at least one person gave a crap about us.

I was in the middle of one of my deep thoughts when I heard someone stir. At first, I thought it was Jae, but then I looked over to see Pippin leaning over Gandalf.

''What are you doing?'' I asked quietly, seeing Jae wake up now and look at him.

''I have to look at it one more time.'' Pippin replied, taking the stone from Gandalf and looking into it.

''Pippin, that stone is evil, just like the one that brought us here.''

''Anything that brought us together couldn't be that bad.'' He told Jae, reaching out to touch it. She got out of bed, but she was too late. Pippin couldn't pry his hands from the sphere and he looked like he was in pain, then it suddenly burst into red hot flames.

''Pippin!'' Jae shouted, waking everyone up.

Before I could stop her, she ripped the orb out of her love's hands and cried out as the flames engulfed her hands. Pippin hit the ground and looked deathly pale. I thought he was dead! Gandalf wasn't fast enough before Jae fell on the floor as well, the ball clearly torturing her. He wrapped it up in a cloak and set it back on his matress. We all stood in silent horror as Gandalf bent over Pippin and grasped his hand. He uttered something in elvish and I watched as Pippin's lifeless body moved, and he started breathing. Gandalf left his side and went to Jae now. He did the same for her and once they were both revived, the Wizard scowled at Pippin.

''Fool of a Took!''

''I'm sorry Gandalf.. I couldn't help it! Forgive me!'' He begged as Gandalf grabbed Pippin's hand again.

''What did you see?''

''A tree... in a courtyard of stone... it was dead.'' Pippin gasped, remembering.

''Is that the same that you saw when you took it from him?'' Gandalf looked over at Jae.

''I-saw him.'' She shuddered.

''So did I. He-asked me about the ring.'' Pippin nodded.

''What did you tell him?''

''He-hurt me... so bad. My back was going to be split open...'' Jae breathed, her eyes widening.

''Does he know of Frodo and the ring?''

''No.'' They both replied at the same time.

Once dawn came, Gandalf rounded us up and we held a meeting with Theoden king.

''One of us must go to Minas Tirith. If Sauron intends to attack- they must be warned.'' Aragorn said fiercly.

''I agree. I will go. I won't be going alone, either.'' He cast a glance at Pippin and Jae, who were both holding each other's hands, looking VERY frightened.

''Come along, you four!'' Gandalf shouted, making for the stables immedeatly after the meeting had come to its end.

I bustled along behind him, hearing Pippin and Jae mutter darkly about what was going to happen.

Merry was silent as he trudged along behind me; I knew he understood all too well what was about to happen. We were going to part once more, probably never to see each other again.

''What's going to happen?'' Pippn asked. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me, Merry or Jae, but Merry answered it anyway.

''You don't understand, do you? Sauron thinks YOU have the ring. Either you or her, and they need to get you out of here. They'll be coming for you. Both of you.'' Merry turned, looking his cousin straight in the eye.

''And you two- you're coming with us, right?'' Merry refused to answer this, and he kept on walking alongside me.

Shadowfax looked ready for another adventure, uneasliy shifting about as Gandalf grabbed Pippin and set him on the horse. He helped Jae up as well and my best friend clung to her love's back as tightly as she could, her gaze extremly unnerving.

''Please, be careful.'' I told them.

''Kassi, we can't leave each other again- not now that I've just found you!'' Her eyes were swimming with tears and it broke my heart, but she would be safer in the White City. We couldn't protect them from the armies of Mordor, even with Saruman's reign ended.

''We'll see each other again... soon, hopefully.'' I felt my own eyes watering as I watched Gandalf get on Shadowfax himself.

''Merry, we'll see aech other again, won't we?'' Pippin asked fearfully.

''I-I don't know what's going to happen, Pip.'' Merry was torn up inside as he backed away from Shadowfax.

''Fly, Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste.'' Gandalf commanded his steed, and Pippin's frantic cries for his best friend were lost in the roar of the wind as the horse bolted out of his prison. Merry took off after Shadowfax, and I followed him. He climbed all the way up one of the watch towers and his gaze fixated on the white horse dotting the horizon, almost out of view.

''We used to get in so much trouble back home. I'm really going to miss him.'' We watched the sky long after they were gone, admiring the wonder of the vast yellow-green grass of the plains stretched out before us and the unity of land and sky, where we once had seen our best friends fleeing for their lives.

''I'm going to miss her too. Jae and I- we got into our fare share of trouble back in Michigan, too. They would make some of the things you've done seem childish.''

''He's always been with me, ever since I can remember.''

''Come on, Merry. If Jae gets to spend all the time in the world with her lover, I should go find mine.''

''Rayalin or Legolas?'' He gave me a funny look.

''I'm not sure. I need your help finding him.''

''Kassi, I'm not a-woah!'' Merry gave out a cry as I yanked him down from the watch tower. We flew to the halls of Meduseld and there Theoden was glancing out the window. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were with him. All was silent.

''So, they're gone then?'' Aragorn sighed grimly.

''Yes.'' I nodded, gently laying a hand on poor Merry's shoulder.

''Well, now we wait.''

''Wait for what?''

''A sign.'' Gimli replied, looking over at the solemn elf beside him. Legolas was quite still, and there was a very sad vibe coming from him. I had never known Legolas Greenleaf to seem this out of place, and it startled me.

''Is something wrong?'' I wondered, getting a chance to be alone with him later. I caught him while he was sitting on the stone steps, overlooking Edoras.

''Yes, and no.'' He said, giving some though to his answer.

''I should think you would be happy to see them go. I never thought you gave much care to their relationship.''

''That isn't true. I cared much for them. I will miss Pippin's jokes- he made the adventure seem less difficult by finding ways to make us laugh, even if it was at something he did that was bad.''

''I can understand that. You just seem so...''

''Quiet? I am an elf. See, for us, friends are our family. It saddens me to see them go once more, especially since we have only been reunited for one night.''

''It was Pippin's own fault. I know that he is curious, but it worries me. He sometimes places himself in danger- and now my cousin is going as well. I've lived my whole life with her by my side and I couldn't imagine a world without her. Being seperated once was bad enough!''

''You must care for her very much.''

''She is a sister to me, like you are a brother to Gimli.''

''Gimli? Elves and dwarves have long fought. What leads you to believe I am not like my fathers... and those before them?''

''Something is different about you, Legolas. I thank God it is, too, because our Fellowship would've failed long ago if you and Gimli fought. I think you've changed since the Council of Elrond, whether you believe it or not.'' I felt uneasy under his stare.

''You have changed also. Do you still wish to go home?''

''Not as much as I once did. This adventure has given me time to think. I have grown and changed, too. I don't know if I want to go back now... she has found plenty of reasons to stay. I have one.''

''What might that be?''

''I fit in here.'' I replied, carefully choosing my words.

''The longer you wait, the harder it will be to go back.'' I was now aware of how close Legolas was.

''I know, but I can't leave the Fellowship- certinaly not now that Jae is gone. I want to see her at least once before I go back.''

''You'll see her again soon.'' Legolas grasped my shoulder warmly. We fell silent and spent the last hours of the afternoon watching the sun rise higher in the sky, the people of Edoras talking happily about anything and everything- they were so unafraid. Didn't they know what was still to come? Why on this earth should they be so happy when the war was just about to begin?


	19. The White City

Chapter Nineteen: The White City

''Beautiful creature of darkness, what sort of life have you known? What has this world done to show you, you are not alone?'' - Emily Rossum

Part One: Jae's Point of View

I don't remember much about the ride to Minas Tirith in the way of scenery because I was generally pressed up against Pippin's back, holding him as tightly as I could. I was also asleep for most of it. Gandalf kept going, and Shadowfax's hooves seemed to fly off the ground as we spend off to the White City.

Finally, Shadowfax slowed down and I opened my eyes. I loosened my grip on Pippin and looked around.

''Wow.'' I was almost speechless. The White City was made of glowing white marble with several levels, like Helm's Deep, but there were towers here and there in some levels, and the top level was so high up, I couldn't see it. I guessed the very top was a hall like Meduseld, but it was way on top of the marble white spike running through all of the city.

We rode straight through the gates and it seemed that Shadowfax was taking us in circles. We went through several different whitee gates until we reached the pinnacle of the spike and Pippin gasped.

''It's the tree, Gandalf, it's the tree.''

''Yes. The white tree of Minas Tirith.'' He said hurredly, helping us off his horse to see the courtyard outside the doors to the gleaming halls of the White City.

''It's dead...'' Pippin pointed out, gazing at it.

''Come along, you two. Now, Lord Denethor is the steward of Gondor, he is in charge of the White City until the true heir of Isildur takes his place. I suggest you don't say anything to him-especially of Boromir. He is Boromir's father... I am sure he does not know he is dead yet, and if he does, he wouldn't like to hear about his death from you. Be silent.'' Gandalf barked before opening the large gates.

The inside reminded me of a chapel, there were a few windows here and there, but the ceiling was wide with stripes of green and white marble climbing along it. Pillars of stone were on each side of us, and in between each pillar was a great white marble statue of a different past king.

At the very end of the hall was Lord Denethor, sitting on his throne and holding something in his lap. He didn't look up at us as we entered.

''Hail Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor.'' Gandalf bowed. There was an awkward silence that followed, as Denethor lifted his head and we could all clearly see the object he held; a horn, cleaved in half.

''The horn of Gondor...'' Pippin spoke up.

''Perhaps you've come to tell me why my son is dead?'' The Lord's eyes met ours, dark and cold.

''Boromir died to save us- my friends and I. He was valiant and he fought to the very end.'' Pippin said before anyone could think to stop him. He got on one knee as Denethor looked at him in suprise.

''I offer my service, such as it is, in payment for this.'' Pippin bowed his head low, and Gandalf looked on in amazement. Pip unsheated his sword and handed it to Denethor.

''I accept your service. Swear to me now, halfling!'' Denethor ordered.

''Take the hilt and speak after the Lord, if you are resolved on this.'' Gandalf sighed deeply.

Pippin did so, and Denethor spoke once more.

''Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor and to the Lord and steward of the realm, to speak and to do and to let be, to come and to go, in need or in plenty, in peace or in war, in living or in dying, from this hour henceforth, until my Lord release me or death take me, or the world end. So say I, Peregrin son of Paladin, of the Shire, of the Halflings.''

''And this I do hear, Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord of Gondor, steward to the High King, and I will not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given: fealty with love, valour with honour, oath-breaking with vengence.'' Denthor and Pippin recieted.

He took back his sowrd and stood up.

''Now, my first command to you is to speak, and do not be silent! Tell me everything of your journeys, including Boromir's end!''

There was a feast as Denethor called for his servents to bring us food and wine so we could talk freely. It was for an hour that we sat together, talking of our perilous experirnces, especially Boromir's death. Pippin and I were made very uncomfortable by Gandalf's gaze, as it was piercing us while we told story after story, being careful not to mention anyone important.

It was then, that I noticed the similarities between Denethor and the silent wizard sitting beside us. When Gandalf moved to speak of war, Denethor was extremly agitated.

''Why do you speak of this? I have seen more then you know, Mithrandir. The rule of Gondor is mine, and NO OTHER'S!''

''There is one, Denethor.''

''I am well aware of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I WILL NOT HAVE IT! I will not BOW to this RANGER FROM THE NORTH!'' The Lord shouted, slamming his fist on the table. It was then that Gandalf began to get very angry and he didn't bother with the likes of the mad Lord Denethor. He turned and strode from the room, beckoning Pippin and I to follow him.

''Are you angry with me, Gandalf?'' Pippin asked fearfully.

''No, Peregrin. You did what you thought was best- and it may turn in our favor, anyhow. I must go to find Faramir, I am interested in seeing him again. Now, before either of you two rest, I wish you to see how Shadowfax is being housed.'' Gandalf led us to the rooms we were to stay in while we were here, and then he was off to find Denethor's heir.

''Let's go, then.'' Pippin sighed, taking my hand.

It was very hard to find Shadowfax in this giant city, but we did find him. He was being well taken care of, food and drink.

''I'm hungry.'' Came my first complaint in a long time, watching the white horse munch on something.

''Me too. Let's go see if we can get something to eat.'' Pippin yawned.

''Hey, Pip?''

''Yes?''

''Do you think we'll ever see them again? Frodo, Sam, Merry, Kassi, Aragorn... everyone?''

''Well, I can't say I'm not afraid we may never see them again, but I suppose it's always possible.'' He smiled gently as went off in search of food. I couldn't help but wonder where Frodo and Sam were now... and how close they were to ending this war, once and for all.

Part Two: Kassi's Point of View

''Kassi, what are you doing?'' A small voice asked calmly.

''Just looking.'' I told the hobbit, gazing out at the night sky.

''It's cold out here, you should come inside.'' Merry suggested, offering his hand. I took it and let him help me up off the steps.

''I wonder if Theoden will let me ride to Gondor.'' I sighed.

''Probably not. It wouldn't be safe, a pretty elf like you, all alone, traveling to Gondor.''

''I could take you with me! Merry, it's been days since they left. No one has heard anythng from anyone- how do we even know they made it there alive?''

''Because Gandalf was with them. I'm worried, too, but our place is here, in Rohan. They'll be alright.''

''You're right. I worry too much. Thanks, Merry.'' I went to see the others, and they were sitting around at a large table, eating and talking. Theoden was discussing weapons with Aragorn, Gimli was talking about dwarf women (again) with Legolas and Eowyn was sitting silently at the other end of the table. She looked very lonely, and sad.

''Hello.'' She said quietly as I took a seat beside her.

''We didn't get introduced, did we? I'm Kassi, son of Scott. I'm not from this world.

''I am Eowyn. Theoden is my uncle, Eomer is my brother. If you're not from this world, what world are you from?''

''Earth, in the twenty-first century. United States, Michigan. It's a lot like middle-earth, but they have stronger weapons there.''

''I see. And you are?'' She peered over at Merry, sitting next to her and across from me.

''Merry, of the Shire.''

''You're the one who helped bring down Isengard!'' Eowyn smiled.

''Yes. Pippin, Jaessa and I.''

''Jaessa? She's the other hobbit, the girl, right? She was very nice to me. I heard they left for Gondor, the White City a few mornings ago. My uncle will not tell me why.''

''War is coming, my lady.'' Merry sighed sadly.

''War is always coming; even for those not allowed to help fight.'' The White Lady of Rohan looked down at the table and all was quiet again, except for the others chatting away merrily. THere was something wrong with it- they didn't even seem to care that my friend was gone. Nor Pippin, for that matter. Life went on. The grass swayed gently in the wind, the river flowed calmly, people talked, friends hugged, lovers kissed. The world hadn't stopped. My life went on, sadly enough. Why didn't they seem to care? Feeling as though I was about to cry for my best friend, I quickly made an exit from Meduseld. This time I didn't stay on the steps. No, I went further down the hill and came to rest beside the graves of kings. Little white flowers covered every hill where someone of great importance lie, and I would run their delicate petals through with my fingers.

''Simbelmyne, the flower of Rohan.'' A voice said behind me.

''Legolas! You scared me!'' I held a hand to my heart.

''Are you alright? You left in a hurry.'' The blonde elf sat beside me.

''No one seems to honestly care... about the Fellowship. About Jae and Pippin... I just don't know how to feel.''

''We would know if they were in trouble, Kassi. It won't be long before Frodo destroys the ring- I can feel it. Things will get better.'' He assured me.

''Thank you.'' I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back softl and it was sweeter then I imagined it. Something felt very right between Legolas and I, beside the graves of Rohan, the white flowers surrounding us.


	20. The Sacrifice of Faramir

Chapter Twenty: The Sacrifice of Faramir

''The walls start breathing; my mind's unweaving; maybe it's best you leave me alone. A weight is lifted; on this evening I give the final blow. When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight.'' - All- American Rejects

Part One: Jae's Point of View

Pippin and I were asleep when Gandalf returned, but we awoke to see him one more time before he left once again.

''Hello! We began to think we would never see you again!'' I smiled at the Wizard. Then, I realized he was deeply troubled by something.

''I have come back here for a little peace and quiet. You two must go back to bed, while yo still can. At the sunrise, I shall take you to Lord Denethor... no, when the summons comes. The darkness has begun- there will be no dawn.'' Gandalf sighed.

Looking worridly at Pippin, we obeyed and went back to sleep.

We were woken bright and early by Gnadalf.

''What is the time?'' Pippin yawned.

''Past the second hour. The summons has arrived, you must go see Denethor to learn of your new duties.'' Gandalf replied sharply.

''Why did you bring me here?'' Pippin groaned, getting up.

''You know very well. You brought this upon yourself and your freind here. Do not complain- that only makes matters worse.'' The wizard pointed out. Pippin said nothing else, but continued to get ready for his new job as 'Guard of the CItadel'.

We were ready and out soon, Gandalf walking far ahead of us.

''Hurry, hobbits!'' He called over his shoulder and I rolled my eyes.

''We aren't dogs!'' I muttered bitterly, walking faster.

Denethor had not moved from his lonely throne at all, it looked like. Gandalf left Pippin and I in the service of the steward while he went to do something.

Denethor was very quiet, and he didn't demand much of Pippin this day. He told him a few of the things he would do on a regular basis and let him know the rewards of these actions.

''So, I would assume you are going to be around as well?''

''Where he goes, I go.'' I nodded.

'', I suppose I must send the both of you to the armories. There will be armor for you there, Peregrin. Come back when you are clad!'' He ordered and the both of us fled.

I waited for him to get dressed for a long time, it seemed. Finally, the door to the Armouries opened and Pippin stepped out, looking royal.

He wore chain mail underneath a surcoat of black and silver. The tree of Gondor was in silver on the front, and he wore black leather gloves. His breeches were black as well.

I reached out and wrapped one of his gold curls around my finger,

''You look... incredible.''

''I feel uncomfortable. People are staring.'' His green eyes looked so troubled.

''Then this will make you really uncomfortable.'' I kissed him passionatly, feeling his gloved hands fall around my waist.

''Why did you stop?'' I laughed at this, giving him a quick kiss and running my hands along his shoulders.

''The other day I heard someone call you Ernil i Pheriannath. Do you know what that means?''

''No.'' He frowned.

''According to the man who said it, it means, 'Prince of the Halflings'.''

''Now I am really uncomfortable.'' He admitted, taking my hand in his.

It wasn't until the eleventh hour that we were realeased from Denethor's service and were free to roam.

Pippin and I stayed outside, our arms resting against the walls of the second level of Minas Tirith. Suddenly, there was an ear-shattering screech, and we both had to cover our ears.

''Riders- in the air!'' Pippin screamed over the shrieking. I saw them alright, attacking a small group of men on horses. They were riding towards us and the Nazgul were upon beasts of their own, attacking them left and right.

''Gandalf!'' I gave thanks to the wizard as he rode out on Shadowfax to meet them, his white staff alight. It exploded in a brilliant light, driving the Nazgul from the small army.

Pippin grabbed my hands and we flew down the levels until we saw them on the first one- Gandalf and Faramir. I had heard little of Faramir, but I knew who he was the instant I saw him, he looked so much like Boromir.

''Faramir!"' I cried out. His grey eyes turned towards me.

''Halflings? More? From whence came you?'' He asked us,, getting off hs maginificent chestnut horse.

Gandalf was at our side within seconds.

''They came with me, from the land of the Halflings. Come, we have much to say and do. Pippin and Jae will follow us- they must because Denethor will call for him again within an hour.''

Faramir, Gandalf, Pippin and I went to the private chamber of the Lord of the City, and there we talked for a long while.

He brought tidings from Ithilien, and told tales of how he came across Frodo and Sam, which made our hearts soar.

When Faramir mentioned that Frodo and Sam meant to take the road to Cirith Ungol, Gandalf went pure white (whiter then usual).

''I sent the rest of my company to strengthen the garrison at Osgiliath. I hope I have not done ill.'' He looked at Denethor.

''Why do you ask? You need my judgement on matters such as these quite often. Your bearing is lowly in my prescence!''

''If what I have done displeases you, father, I wish I had your council before the burden of so weighty a judgement was thrust upon me.''

''You would still have done just so, I believe. You are too gentle, you are not a soldier, as Boromir was. You would not be fit for king.''

''So be it.'' Said Faramir.

''So be it? Not only would you die, but your father, and your people, whom it is your duty to protect now that Boromir is gone.''

''Do you wish then that our places had been exchanged? That Boromir live and I had died?''

''Yes, I wish that.''

It grew eerily silent, and I was shocked. How could anyone wish that of their own son? Faramir seemed gentler then Boromir, but there was a strength in him that Boromir would never have. He would have been a good king, maybe even better then Boromir!

It was then that they discussed matters of Osgiliath further. It was clear that Denethor wished Faramir would go back and lead his people once more, so that they owuld overthrow the orcs that had taken up residence there- but to send him would be suicide. Everything in the room grew cold and dark as Faramir left to rest for the night. We all knew what tomorrow would bring, but we prayed Faramir would not fight- and would not go to his death.

But, he did. He left early that morning- he had hardly any rest. Niether Pippin nor I could sleep well that night, so we lay awake beside one another.

Pippin watched in horror as Faramir led what few men they could spare to the slaughter at Osgiliath.

''Do not throw your life away, Faramir! Your father loves you! He will remember it before the end!'' Gandalf tried to disuade him, but nothing would work. His mind was set.

''Will Theoden come?'' Pippin asked Gandalf once Faramir had gone.

''Yes. I believe the red arrow should reach him soon enough, Peregrin. He will come.'' Gandalf nodded curtly.

Things were dark the next morning, when we heard someone cry to Denethor, '' They have taken Osgiliath and are coming!''

''Faramir? Where is Faramir?'' Cried one of the guards in dismay.

Gandalf had left us once more, and he came back at this very moment.

''Faramir is alive now, sir. The one has come- Sauron has unleashed his greatest terror yet. The witch-king of Angmar. Rohan must arrive soon- or we will fall.'' Gandalf announced.

''Let us go down.'' Denethor sighed.

It was then, that we arrived in time to see Farami being brought to his father, laying on a cot. He was incredibly ill.

''Faramir?'' Denethor cursed, and he was away, upset.

''He- he's alive! He needs medicine, my lord!'' Pippin noticed, gently laying a hand upon Faramir's brow.

''My line has ended...'' Denethor mumbled darkly.

The Lord stayed with his son while Gandalf commanded the men to fight.

Denethor went mad, and he kept talking about his son and him burning... alive... together.

Now, Pippin was dragged out, kicking and screaming. He was released from the service, and I was thrown out beside him.

''He's not dead!'' Pippin yelled, standing and slamming his fists on the closed door.

''Gandalf! We need to find him!'' I yelled.

Part Two: Kassi's Point of View

''Rohan will go.'' Theoden decided.

I breathed a sigh of relief; we were going to Gondor's aid! I was going to see Jae again!

We were garthering all men at Dunharrow, and just before we lefft, I watched Merry swear service to Theoden King... the rascal.

''I gladly accept it, Meriadoc.'' Theoden grinned, taking his sword.

It was set that Merry and I were going to ride together on our way into battle. I smiled at the thought.

We gathered up what men we could in Rohan while sending word out as far as we could for men to assemble at Dunharrow, and we would make camp before riding to Gondor.

Rohan rode for Dunharrow, and we made it well before nightfall. Aragorn counted and made sure we would have enough men to fight off the orcs from Pelennor Fields.

''Six-thousand.'' He grinned, watching more men arrive.

''It won't be enough.'' Theoden sighed.

''Courage is our strongest weapon now, and six-thousand will even the odds more then we know, Theoden.'' Aragorn said.

We were sent to Eowyn to help get fitted for our armor. Merry looked very tough in his- the green fabric shimmered underneath his long brown coat. His sword was belted at his side.

''You are very handsome, Merry.'' I smiled, kissing his forehead.

''I'm sure that won't stop Sauron.'' Merry shook his head.

''It might.'' I laughed, letting Eowyn look at the armor for me.

''It fits perectly.'' She said, turning to see the belt around my waist.

''That's a little loose, but I think I can fix it. Thanks, Eowyn.'' I beamed at the lovely woman.

''You look ready for battle.'' Legolas winked when we left the tent to explore camp a bit.

''Thank you.'' I replied, pressing a kiss into his cheek.

Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn left late that night- the eve before battle.

''There is something I have to do. I will see you at the battle tomorrow, I swear.'' Legolas promised before lightly kissing my hand.

We were all frightened the next morning- no one is ever really ready for a battle. Rohan rode out together, heading straight for Gondor as fast a s we could go. Merry was in front of me, holding tight to the horse's neck.

''I'll look after you, Merry. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise.''


	21. The Riders of Rohan Return

Chapter Twenty One: Riders of Rohan Return

''Do you know how hard I've tried to become what you want me to be?''- Allison Iraheta

Part One: Jae's Point of View

''I will do what I can here, even if it means sneaking in. You have to go and find Gandalf- go, before it's too late!'' Pippin's lips touched mine one last time before he started desperatly looking for a way into the halls where the crazed Denethor was building his pyre.

Gandalf was wrapped up in this battle for Minas Tirith- fighting off the hoardes of Uruks somewhere amongst the men lining the white walls.

I jumped into the fray to find him, because I knew a friend's life depended on it. Orcs came dashing at me, attemping to block my way, but a soldier near me would bring them down, or I would take one down with my own sword.

''Mithrandir! Where is he?'' I asked, panicking.

''He is on the first level, defending the gates!'' Came the fast reply. Wishing desperatly that I was human again and could run faster, I made my way to the winding path leading to the second level. More orcs were waiting there, but I was able to cut them down despite my obvious fear. People cried and screamed all around me as I padded to the first level, where all the action was.

''This is no place for a hobbit!'' Gandalf shouted, whacking an orc that came up behind me with his staff.

''Denethor's gone insane! he's going to burn Faramir alive!'' I yelled over the screaming.

''Hurry, up!'' Gandalf boosted me up on Shadowfax and together we made way for Denethor's pyre.

At the top level, we found Pippin anxiously trying to force the doors open.

''Step aside, lad!'' Gandalf called, letting Shadowfax rush madly at the doors. They burst open and there we found Faramir, laying on a bed with piles of wood surrounding him. Denethor was pouring oil over himself as we rode in.

''Stay this madness!'' The Wizard cried. Denethor was quick, and he grabbed a torch from one of the guards. Snarling, he dropped it in, and the woood went up in fast as he could, Gandalf knocked Denethor off of the bed with his staff, but it was too late. Faramir was already catching fire. Without thinking, I leaped onto the wood pile and jumped onto the man. Using every muscle in my body to its fullest extent, I threw him from the fire and we fell down together. I put out the smaller fires here and there on his cloak, and lay beside him, coughing.

Denethor shouted and tried to grab at my throat, shouting, ''YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY SON FROM ME!''

Gandalf pushed him back and he fell against the wood, lighting on fire.

''Faramir?'' He asked, noticing his son's eyes opening for the first time.

It was too late, Denethor was driven from his hall, his entire body engulfed in flames.

''And so passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion.'' Gandalf whispered to himself. looking down at Faramir.

We took him to the Houses of Healing where he was to rest and be taken care of.

''I must return to the fight- these people need- Rohan?'' He stopped, because a clear horn rang out across the plains, near to Pelennor Fields. We all looked at each other and raced out of the Houses to see what was going on.

From the top of the White City, we could see a vast army of thousands of men gathered together, waiting for Theoden to give them the word to leap into battle. The orcs looked back with faces of fear.

''I wonder if Merry and Kassi are there.'' Pippin breathed, grasping the sides of the wall hard.

''I bet they are- and they'll still be standing at the end of this battle.'' Just as I finished saying this, the army marched onward to take down the beasts still surrounding Minas Tirith.

It seemed we were bound to win this war as Gandalf rode out to fight alongside them, but then, a loud roar echoed above the screams and clangs of battle.

Several giant elephants raged into battle, carrying men of Mordor on their backs.

''Oliphants!''

''What?''

''Oliphants- those are the beasts.'' Pippin explained.

''Oh. In my word, they're smaller and called elephants- and they aren't as brown.'' I pointed out, watching them step on several of the men of Rohan. We didn't think it could get any worse until a deafening screech came from the sky. Then, came the black riders on their foul flying lizards that Gandalf called Fell Beasts.

Leading them was a rider clothed in black and silver metal. His Fell Beast was the biggest, and he wasn't small himself either.

Pippin reached for my hand and we went down together, not ready for battle, but willing to die to protect this city. Our weapons weren't as sharp as the men of Rohan, but they were weapons none the less. We weren't as great in height as the men of Rohan, but we had just as much valour and courage (possibly more).

''If we die, Jae, I want you to know how much I love you, and not even death will change that.'' Pippin turned and gave me a sweet kiss- a goodbye kiss.

''I love you too... more then I've ever loved anyone.'' I admitted shyly, sqeezing his hand.

Part Two: Kassi's Point of View

Merry's back hit my chest roughly as the horse (I named her Lani) jumped over the bodies of slain orcs and men.

''Ow!'' I coughed.

''Sorry!'' He apologized, swinging out a sword to catch an orc in the throat.

''Take the reigns!'' I ordered, holding out my hand. He gave me his sword and did as I said. We went under the bellies of the Oliphants (as Merry called them) and I slashed at their legs, bringing them down, one by one.

Before we could go on with our slaughter, I watched in horror as a giant lizard-like beast with two rows of gleaming white teeth swooped down on King Theoden and brought his horse into the air. It swung him once and the horse landed on Theoden.

''Take us over there!'' I ordered Merry, and he did just so. I watched as one of the men got off his horse to stand by Theoden.

''I will kill you if you touch him!'' He cried, holding up his sword.

''Fool! You should never come between the Nazgul and his prey...'' The rider atop the beast hissed menacingly.

Merry urged Lani on and we were flying over the fields, headed straight for trouble. The Nazgul's monster had been beheaded and the man was now standing before his opponent, carrying a large mace.

We arrived just as he swung at the small man, and his sheild shattered.

Merry jumped from Lani and brought his sword down in the Nazgul's back, letting out an agonized scream as he did so.

''No!'' I watched as Merry withdrew his arm and held it to his chest.

''You foolish soldier. No man may kill me!'' The cruel Nazgul laughed wickedly, grabbing the man by his throat. It was then that I dismounted Lani and snatched Merry's sword. It was broken, but was sharper then it had ever been. I went to stab the Nazgul, but before I could, he let go of his prey and turned to see me.

''I am no man!'' His opponent admitted, letting the helmet fall from her head.

''Eowyn!'' I stood shocked.

She gave out a cry and stabbed the monster straight in the helmet. It recoiled and gave out a deafening screech before disapearing, leaving it's clothes behind, shriveled and smoldering.

Eowyn fell back against her uncle's horse and losed her eyes. I thought she was dead, but I didn't have time to ponder it. An arrow whistled behind me, and just as I turned, it plunged into my chest. Luckily, it didn't pierce my heart. In pain, I fell to the ground beside Merry. I knew better then to take the arrow out- I could die of blood loss.

''Kassi?'' Merry asked weakly, a bloody gash in his forehead.

''Yes?'' I breathed.

''If I don't make it through this... tell Jae she has to stay. She has to take- care of Pip.'' Breathing wasn't easy for him, and he clutched his arm tightly.

''We... will make it... through this.'' I coughed, grabbing his hand and holding to it as tight as I could before my world was engulfed in darkness.


	22. Unexpected Suprise

Chapter Twenty Two: Unexpected Suprise

'' Because you live, my world has twice as many stars in the sky.'' - Jesse McCartney

Part One: Jae's Point of View

''Where are they, Pippin?'' I sighed sadly, looking around the destroyed battle ground. There was so much death and ruin.

''I don't know, Jae. I don't know.'' Came the sad reply.

Gandalf was talking with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli after their miraculous return in the middle of the battle- with an army of the dead behind them.

Tears came to my eyes as I spotted King Theoden underneath his mighty horse- blood spilling out of his mouth. Then, Eomer gave out a scream of agony and held the warrior beside Theoden in his arms- it was Eowyn, his sister. As we passed them, I saw Kassi and Merry at last.

''Kassi!'' I cried out, racing to my best friend's side. Pippin went to Merry immedeatly and took his cloak off, warmly wrapping it around his cousin's body. Weakly, Merry's grey eyes fluttered open and he looked into Pippin's green eyes, now flooding with tears.

''I knew you'd find me. Are you going to leave me?'' Merry gasped, taking Pip's hand.

''No, Merry. I'm going to look after you.'' He smiled softly, the tears pouring down his cheeks.

''Kassi? Can you hear me?'' I started crying myself, when my best friend's eyes wouldn't open.

A hand touched my shoulder.

''We're going to take them to the Houses of Healing- if they can be saved, they will.'' Aragorn assured me.

''Can she still be saved?'' I asked, tears making trails down my face.

''The arrow did not catch her heart, and the blood loss is not bad. If we are lucky, the arrow has not been poisoned. Even if it has, there is still much hope.'' Legolas lifted her into his arms and carried her to Minas Tirith. Pippin and I leaned Merry on our shoulders and we followed the others. Eomer was behind us, carrying Eowyn.

Together, we reached the Houses of Healing on the top floor of Minas Tirith, just beside the doors to the throne room.

Faramir was sitting up in his bed, healed and well. Sadly, he was not well enough to be released, and wouldn't be for quite some time. We lay Merry in the bed beside him, Kassi beside Merry and Eowyn beside Kassi. Their wounds were well tended too by Aragorn, who was skilled in healing. We sat by our friend's besides, waiting for any signs of life.

Merry was the first to awake when Aragorn dropped some leaves of the Athelas plant in hot water. He looked very weary, but able to speak and explain certian things to us.

''Are you alright?''

''My arm hurts, and I feel very sick, but I am alright.'' He replied to his cousin, looking at his heavily bandaged arm.

''Eowyn, awake. Your mind has slipped into shadow- AWAKE!'' Aragorn called her. After smelling the Kingsfoil in the steamng bowl, she woke. At first, she was happy to see us alive and well, then she remembered her Uncle, Theoden and tears pooled in her blue eyes.

Aragorn stood over Kassi next, making sure the cloth he bound the wound with was good and tight. Then, he called her to wake too. I sat uneasily at her bedside, waiting for a long time. I didn't think she was going to wake up- even with Aragorn's help.

''Kassi... listen to me. You must wake up!'' He shouted. Her blue eyes snapped open and she sprang forth, alert and her chest heaving.

''Jaessa? I thought you were dead! That was what he told me...'' She grabbed at my hands feverishly.

''He lied. I'm alright. How do you feel?''

''Alive... very much alive. Different, too. my shoulder hurts a lot.'' She complained, pressing a hand to the wound.

''Kassi!'' I hugged my elf friend warmly.

''I missed you so much- I worried about you a lot!'' She informed me.

''Same here. I've been sick these last few days... really sick.'' I frowned.

''Sick?'' Pippin's ears seemed to prick up, like a dog's at the word ''treat''.

''I've been throwing up... vomiting...''

''Why didn't you speak of this?'' Aragorn wondered, looking me up and down, as if trying to figure out the cause.

''It didn't seem important at the moment. I think I've just been worrying too much.''

''Maybe, or maybe it is something else. Let's see.'' Aragorn looked over my past wounds and made sure everything was sound, then his hand was drawn to my stomach.

''What? What's wrong?'' I asked, seeing the funny look he gave me.

''I feel movement.''

''MOVEMENT? HOW?''

''I am a ranger... I can hear footsteps on the earth through solid rock... I can feel movements easily and I can track better then most elves. I am trained for this.''

''What is it?''

''Come with me.'' He pulled me out of the room. I could see Pippin look at me, worried.

''What is it?'' I repeated, a little more annoyed.

''When was the last time you spent a night with Pippin?''

''I- that seems like a personal question.''

''Tell me.''

''A few nights ago- after his first night in the service. Gandalf was gone that night.'' I remembered.

''How many days has this been happening?''

''Two...'' I still couldn't put the pieces together.

''Jaessa, you cannot fight in any more battles.''

''W- why not? It's not fair that they can go and I can't-''

''You would endanger the life of your child.''

''C-c- child?'' I forced the word out.

''When the time is right, you must tell Pippin that he is going to have a child... possibly an heir.''

''But I-I-'' There was no point in finishing the sentance.

''Tell him, or I will.'' With that, he went back into the houses.

I stood outside, feeling afraid. I was scared of labor- I never wanted a baby. It never occured to me that something like this would happen- I didn't think of the consequences. I couldn't face him after that. How do you tell someone that? How would he react? I left the houses and sat by the dead tree of Minas Tirith in the courtyard, trying to think everything over. A soft wind blew my red curls all over. I was going to have a baby- Pippin's baby. I was so afraid- what would I do now?

I sat by that tree a lot over the next few days, while my friends healed. I would watch Faramir and Eowyn walk out of the houses every now and then, strolling side by side. Soon, they were hand in hand. Pippin and I had not spoken since Aragorn discovered the reason of my sickness. Merry hadn't seen me either- neither had Kassi. It suprised me, when I spotted Merry leaving the houses, clothed in his Rohan garb- the fair green and brown making his grey eyes stand out. His golden curls tumbled over his pointy hobbit-ears as a gentle wind rose and fell. He had a hand on the sword belted tightly around his waist.

''I thought I might find you here. Everyone's been worried. Pip, especially. He said you haven't come to your room in nights.''

''Faramir said I was welcome to stay in one of the other guest rooms. He noticed something was wrong.''

''What exactly is wrong, Jae? Are you... dying?'' Merry sat beside me.

''I'm not dying, Merry.'' I laughed bitterly.

''Then what is it? What could possibly be so awful that you don't have the heart to tell anyone- not even your own cousin?''

''It's not awful. It's wonderful, and scary. I'm afraid.''

''Of what? If it's so wonderful, surely you would want to share it with Pip?''

''Pippin might have an heir.'' I let slip, biting my lip afterwords, wrapping my arms around my growing stomach.

''You're- expecting?'' His eyes widened.

''Yes. I am not allowed to fight in any more battles... and I have to tell Pippin myself.''

''I see. I can tell him, if you wish.''

''No. I have to do it myself. I'm just afraid. I've never had a baby before. I never wanted to- I was so scared.''

''Jaessa, look at me. You've done so many great things in this Middle-Earth. True, you were almost eaten by a tree, but you helped destroy Isengard. You fought briefly in Pelenor Fields, or so I heard. You found your friend, and never gave up hope that she was alright. You were captured by the Nazgul and lived to tell the tale. You tried to stop Pippin from touching that stone because you knew it was evil- and though it might have killed you, you took it from him to try and save his life. You fought with us to protect someone you barely knew- just to save our world... and you did this even though in the back of your mind, you knew you could always go home. Pip told me... about your father. I'm so sorry. I've seen and heard so many wonderful things from you, and I care for you dearly. If you can do all of those incredible things bravely, then you can have a child and tell his father.'' Merry kissed my forehead lovingly.

''I- don't know what to say.''

''If you wish me to, I will go with you to talk to him.''

''Yes. Yes, Merry, yes.'' I whispered, resting my head in his chest. I felt like he was a brother, and I had never known this sort of love before. As we pulled out of the hug, I looked over to see Pippin standing outside the Houses of Healing, looking heartbroken. I suddenly realized what it must have looked like to him.

''Pippin-'' Merry started, but his little cousin took off.

''I'm so sorry- I have to go after him.'' I kissed Merry's cheek (much like I did at Bilbo's party) and raced as fast as I could to tell him the truth.

I searched for hours around Minas Tirith, but I didn't find him.

''I haven't seen you in a long time, Jaessa. You must come with me, I am afraid. There is talk of battle brewing.'' Gandalf rode up to me on Shadowfax.

''I cannot be in the battle.''

''I know that, but you must help us decide what to do now. Our next move must be decided, now that the others are well.''

I jumped on Shadowfax and let him take me up to the abandoned chambers of Denthor, where the entire Fellowship sat at a large table. Legolas, Kassi, Faramir, Aragorn, Eowyn, Merry, Pippin, Eomer and Gimli all waited. I took a seat by Pippin.

''I never... Merry... I need to talk to you.''I couldn't get the words out.

''Are you going to leave me?'' He whispered in my ear.

''No. I love you... more then you'll ever know.'' I replied, leaning back into his arms, well aware that the rest of the Fellowship was watching.

''Frodo will be approaching Mordor soon... and we must find a way to aid him, although he is far beyond our reach.''

''Perhaps keeping the eye of Sauron blind to him. Keep his eye stuck upon us... and blind to all else that moves.'' Aragorn suggested.

''A distraction.'' Legolas grinned, knowing all too well what he meant.

''We lead a small army of men against Mordor at the Black Gate. Sauron will be fixated upon our army and the fight, rather then two hobbits sneaking to Mount Doom.''

It was arranged... the men of Rohan and the men of Gondor were to ride out to meet the neverrending groups of orcs head-on.

Unfortunatly, that meant everyone had to leave but me.

''Won't someone stay behind for me?'' I asked softly, knowing I would miss my friends too much.

''I will.'' One voice rang out.

''Kassi? They need you...''

''No. I will stay behind.'' She smiled at me.

We watched both of the men we loved ride off towards the land of Mordor... possibly to their death.

''Pippin doesn't know...''

''Doesn't know what?''

''I'm pregnant. I'm going to have his baby.''

''Y-You didn't tell him?''

''No.''

''Jae, you might not get another chance! We have to go- we have to tell him!''

''No. He will come back.'' I breathed, having faith in the hobbit I loved.

Part Two: Kassi's Point of View

For a week, we waited in the realm of Gondor... for them to return. Jae grew bigger in her pregnancy, and it was noticeable underneath her dress.

''Are you ready?''

''For the baby? Not without his father, and he better return before I have his child!'' Jae hissed.

It was late evening when a sudden explosion shook the ground, knocking Jae and I to the ground.

''What the hell was that?'' She asked, holding her stomach.

''Look!'' We could see Mount Doom in the distance, erupting in a fantastic and frightening display of red and black. The black tower of Barad Dur, that had been previously dotting the sky, was no more.

''Frodo...'' I replied, putting the pieces together. We cheered for a long time, as did the women and children of Minas Tirith. No more battles no more fighting.. we might actually be able to live in peace now that evil was done away with!

It wasn't until late that night when we saw something heading straight for us. Several giant eagles were flapping their wings, on their way towards us. Sitting atop the lead Eagle, was none other then Gandalf.

''Come, your friends await!'' He called, two Eagles dropping from the sky and landing beside us. Hesitantly, we climbed onto their backs and were off, into the sky. We noticed at once that Frodo and Sam were safe in the clutches of two of the other birds, alive, but weakened.

Unsure where we were headed, we eventually fell asleep when night came, nestled safely on the Eagles' back.


	23. A New King

Chapter Twenty Three: A New King

A/N: This chapter makes me sad to write... I cried MANY, MANY times writing BOTH ends for these parts... I am going to miss Jae and Kassi so much! ^_^ I hope you feel the same way! Maybe... there be a sequel... I don't know. What do you guys honestly think?

''I learned from you that I do not crumble, I learned that strength is something you choose; all of the reasons to keep on believing. There's no question, that's a lesson I learned from you.'' - Miley Cyrus

Part One: Jae's Point of View

I awoke, and immedeatly knew where I was. No, the Eagles were gone. I was curled up in my own bed, in Rivendell.

''It was all- a dream. There was no Fellowship.'' I thought at first, then I looked under the covers to see my stomach a little bigger then normal. No, it wasn't a dream.

''You're awake!'' Kassi screamed, hugging me fiercly.

''Alright, alright. What happened?''

''It's over, Jae. The ring... it's destroyed! We can go home!'' Kassi shouted in my ear. I let go of her when I saw Pippin standing in the doorway, garbed in his uniform of Gondor, looking clean and handsome as ever.

''Oh, Pippin...'' I cried as he came towards me. he bent over the bed and kissed me deeply.

''Jae, I thought I would never see you- something is different.''

''Pippin, I-'' My words were cut off when Merry walked in, looking official in his Rohan clothes.

''It's good to see you two alright again.'' He smirked, joining us. Gandalf came in and we had a talk, until Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn stepped in to suprise me. Then, Frodo and Sam were standing at the foot of my bed, alive and well again.

''I thought I would never see you again!'' My mouth hung open as I gazed into Frodo's blue eyes.

''So did I. I am very glad we are seeing each other again!'' He grinned, looking healthy and truly happy.

After the meeting in Rivendell, we were to attend a ceremony in Gondor... for the crowning of a new king... a wiser king then any of Middle-Earth had ever seen. Aragorn, his name was. He stood tall before us as Gandalf placed the intricate crown of his anscestors upon his brow, and we all bowed before him.

He found Arwen, the daughter of Elrond, and took her as his wife, there in front of everyone. Kassi waited anxiously as the elves marched through the aisles of Minas Tirith. She was looking for Rayalin.

''My lady, he died... from a poisoned arrow. We were not fast enough to heal his wound. He wished that you take this before he died.'' Kassi was handed a beautiful elven sword that glimmered in the sun. With tears in her eyes, she stopped searching and ran into Legolas's arms, sobbing.

Gimli stood before his people of the mountains, grinning at his friends. Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Sam and I were together, bowing before Aragorn.

''And now, we knew this day would come. I believe I have found the magic to take you home, to your world. It is your decision, but know this- once gone, you can never come back. What happened was an accident... and it is likely to never happen once more.'' Gandalf stood beofre us, robed in his normal royal white robes.

I turned to look at my friends. I wanted to go home- maybe I wouldn't be pregnant if I went back home- maybe none of this would've happened! Maybe I would just think it had all been a bad dream.

Pippin's eyes filled with tears as he understood my choice. I kissed him gently... a goodbye kiss... much like the one he had given me before we rushed blindly into battle together, Crying more then I had ever seen him cry, he embraced me. I was about to give Merry a goodbye hug when something came to my mind... something I had not heard in a long, long time.

_Can you live with yourself after leaving him?_

It stabbed me in the heart again and again, the tears came down.

''What am I doing?'' I whispered to myself, throwing my body into Pippin's arms once more.

''What are you doing?'' Pippin echoed my question.

''I belong here. With you. With Merry. With our baby... forever.'' I felt his gloved hand stroke my cheek.

''Our... baby?''

''I've tried to tell you. I'm not sick- I'm having a baby. Your baby, Pippin.''

''No. **OUR **baby.'' He repeated, understanding now, and he passionatly took my lips with his. Pippin spun me around in his arms, never once breaking the kiss. The millions of people in Minas Tirith clapped and roared. I had made my decision.

Part Two: Kassi's Point of View

''Never... come back again?'' I repeated the words, gazing at Legolas. I had a future here... what did I have back home?

''Yes, my dear elf. You may never return.'' Gandalf nodded.

''I- I can't leave. Jae is staying... and I've found more then what I bargained for when I came here. I just want to say that... I appreciate everything you all have done for us. I am honored to say that I'm staying here.'' I felt Legolas hug me and I returned it gratefully before pressing a loving kiss into his mouth.

''We will live in Mirkwood- and we will be together... forever.'' Legolas promised, bringing tears to my eyes.

So, there you have it. I became an elf, and fell in love with one. Jae, she never felt love before, but she sure found it in Pippin. The ring was destroyed, ending almost all evil in Middle- Earth. True, there was still some danger there, but that was what made it interesting. Nothing ever got boring. One thing was for sure, after seeing us women fight so fiercly in battle, women fought many more battles against the fouler things that were scattered by Sauron's destruction.

With Aragorn as king, the world thrived in a time of happiness. Frodo sailed away to the Grey Havens when he was older, and Sam soon followed. Jae and I had many visits together, and many more adventures... but maybe those are tales better told in another story, huh?


	24. Epilogue

EPILOUGE

A/N: and now, we come to the funeral of my characters. I shouldn't say that, should I? Maybe it isn't so much a funeral... as a rebirthing. My characters (and Tolkien's) are becoming who they were meant to be at last. Thanks (and lots of love) to those who have reviewed. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. But, like I said, if you want a sequel, let me know. I have ideas floating in my head already.

''Not all those who wander are lost.'' - J.R.R Tolkien

Part One: Jae's Future

I gave Pippin a beautiful son, and we named him Faramir, after the man who we valiantly saved in the White City of Minas Tirith. We had three daughters after that, Arietta (who looked so much like her father) Angelite (named after the gemstone) and Elianna (who looked almost exactly like me).

Peregrin and I rode to Minas Tirith now and then to see Aragorn, Faramir and Eowyn (who had become Faramir's wife). Ocasionally, we would stop and see Kassi and Legolas in Mirkwood.

One night, Pippin dragged me out to the very exact spot I had appeared in Middle-Earth, and he gave me a suprise.

''Jaessa, I have loved you since I first saw you. We have been through much together, and we've given four wonderful hobbit-children to this world. I promise that if you do this for me, I will take care of you always...''

''What one thing is this?'' Pippin replied by digging in his pocket and pulling out a wonderful ring. It was mithril, with intricate designs woven around. In the center was a real emerald, in the shape of a heart.

''Oh damn, don't tell me, we have to take this bitch to Mordor too?'' I groaned. Pippin slipped the ring on my finger and I looked into his eyes.

''Gimli found this perfect emerald in his mines, and he gave it to me, thinking I could make us of it. Then, when we met again with Galadreil, she offered to craft a ring for you, using their most precious metal, and this emerald Gimli found. Green... like your eyes.''

''I-''

''Be my wife?''

''YES!'' I cried, throwing myself around him.

We married at once, and were never apart, ever again.

Part Two: Kassi's Future

Legolas married me not long after we returned from Mirkwood after visiting the Shire once again.

Soon after our marrige, I was expecting. A suprise came when I gave birth to a healthy baby girl. We named her Iris, after a flower that only grew in my world. When Iris was seven, I gave birth again to Legolas's heir, which we named Rayalin, after my first lover and friend in this world.

Our children grew fast, while we found it harder to dwell in Mirkwood. After many long years together, we mae our way to the Shire for the last time to tell Jae that we would be departing for the Undying Lands, with Frodo at our sides. She burst into tears, but eventually agreed it was best.

Our children were well looked after by Arwen and Aragorn, who agreed to take care of them when we told them we were not going to return.

We stood on that ship, looking out into the blending of sea and sky... and I realized the colors I knew all too well. Grey, as Merry's eyes. Green, like our Fellowship leaves of Lorien. Orange, like the fires of Mordor long extinguished. Red, like the blood of innocent lives given to take this land back from all evil things. Purple, like the gown I wore our last day in Minas Tirith, before the Fellowship was reunited at last. White, like wise Gandalf's cloak.

I leaned my head on Legolas's shoulder.

''I'm glad I stayed here.'' I whispered faintly, closing my eyes.


End file.
